The Coming of New Students
by Ruetheday
Summary: Hogwarts is getting ready for a new year, a fresh start after the war, so they are inviting sixteen girls and boys to enroll and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These are all my own characters! There will be friendship and romance, but also hatred and even... murder? Welcome to Hogwarts- enjoy your stay! NOT A SYOC!
1. Hey Guys!

**Okay people! This is my story! FANFICTION: THIS IS NOT A LIST-FIC! It got deleted last time because it was apparently. Anyways. HI! If you are new I'd love to get a student from you!**

**If you already submitted- Please review so I know that you have seen this! **

**The stuff is on my profile/ bio. Go check it out please! And vote on the poll too, so far six-years are in the lead by quite a bit. I have NINETEEN VOTES! **

**SHOUTOUT****! Go read Katnissfire87654! They have amazing stories!:D Please?:)**

**Here are some basic ****SUBMITTING RULES****! Please, no perfect characters! Age is not yet decided! Only one per author! You must be committed to reviewing! If you are reading this at the end of your form type "Moaning Myrtle is a turtle" DUMBLEDORE IS ALIVE! Ginny and Neville are teachers along with a cruel woman- Eleanor. OK, submit!**

Dumbledore checked the forms once again. He already had some certain favorites. It was a pity that only a few students could join this year. It has always been like this- if the students are above first year, then they have some trouble getting in. Luckily those turned away from Hogwarts may be accepted into another wizarding school. So far the Headmaster chose Taylor Retay, who he was positive would turn out an amazing wizard and most likely a Gryffindor. Shay Evens looked like a fine young man. Claire Flint seemed to be interesting enough to count in. Kalli Caulder would be a perfect fit for a Ravenclaw, but Dumbledore wasn't quite sure yet. Eliza Ponce had an interesting childhood, the one that Albus hated. She was thought of as an outsider to the Muggles. That usually happens to wizards and witches, but Albus always felt a little sorry for them. Liam Bonafaire's family was quite unusual- a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Liam seemed like he could possibly be in a complete different house!

The Headmaster smiled back to the happy children. Within a week they would be entering Hogwarts' vast doors and into the dining hall to be sorted into a house. Then they would look aghast at the enormous feast in front of them, eyes filled with life. Then the students would be escorted into their dormitories. Albus could almost smell the fest already.


	2. Ginny's Room

**Happy Birthday Tom! (Draco Malfoy)**

**New update already- I know, I am amazing :P Except for the fact that I called Shay Evans a man, when SHE'S a GIRL. And that I called HER Evens instead of Evans. I failed at life :( I'm sorry Raven Knightly! So guys- what do you think would be an awesome reward for reviewing? Hm. I'm not really sure yet? House points? Vote on the new POLL!**

**SUBMIT!**

**Also, Taylor and Shay are giving their house five points each for getting another author to submit and because I called Shay a boy and spelled her last name wrong. **

**POINTS SO FAR:  
Gryffindor: 10  
Everyone else has zero.**

Ginny Weasly, or rather Ginny Potter studied her room. It was dark. After all she was teaching one of the darkest subjects. The students had never had a proper teacher. The position was supposedly cursed by Voldemort. She shuddered, thinking of the man responsible of her brother's death. Almost responsible for her's. Then she smiled when she thought of how her husband defeated him and saved lives. She was safe now, she had to remember that.

The redheaded, freckle-faced girl walked slowly to the windows. She absorbed the room. Not too long from now the students would pour in with books and cloaks billowing behind. She wanted this year to be different for them. She wanted to make Defense Against the Dark Arts interesting and important. After all, it was only a matter of time before the next dark wizard emerged.


	3. Neville's Room

**Hey guys! I really need a few more students! I love that you are all reviewing- thanks so much:D! **

**I REALLY NEED MORE STUDENTS! Please? Thanks! **

**HEY GUEST! You can copy and paste the form from my profile and send it on a review for one of my other stories. I just don't want it on this one:) Okay? Thanks, I'm glad to hear you like it!:)**

"Hello Neville!" I dreamy voice floats across my room. I look up to see a small girl with almost white hair falling below her shoulders. Her blue eyes pierce me, even through the distance. I feel my face flush as I smile.

"Hello Luna," She smiles back to me. Luna slowly walks across my classroom to me.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes."

"It's very breathtaking in here. Don't you agree?"

I glance around the light greenhouse. Sunrays filter through the glass walls and ceiling. The cold cement floor is sprinkled with bright green leaves in every shape. Potted plants surround the room with a few long narrow tables stretched from one side to another.

"Definitely," Luna watches my face and grins again.

"Yes, it's much better than the potions room- with all the pifftys around," I nod at her without an idea what a piffty is.

**That's all. What do you think? I really want to start!:) Get some peeps to submit please!:D**


	4. Fireside

**Hey people! I need some more reviews and SIX more students! I really like only one per author so you all have done what you need to do, I just would like those of you who haven't submitted to do so:) Also I am beginning to need to reserved tributes!**

**You all seemed to like Luna and Neville… they might appear later on in the story…**

The warm glow from the fire keeps her warm. It's almost the flaming color of her thick hair. Her freckled face flickers behind the dancing inferno, whispering in the winds. She keeps her hands out in front of her while sitting on her mother's lap. She looks up to the smiling face of Ginny Weasly who's precious looks were passed down to her daughter.

A large and hairy man sits on the log next to her. He sings in a raspy voice, hard to understand. His once brown hair has turned more grey, His face is wrinkled, marking the place of smiles over the years. Hagrid continues to sing in the night. The only light comes from the fire. The delicate daughter in Ginny's lap closes her eyes and drifts into a sleep.

**Kinda weird chapter:) **

**Love you all- remember to review!:D**


	5. Elanor's Room

**READ! ** **Hey so some of you have been asking about chapter lengths- they will DEFINITLY be longerXD I'm thinking between one to two thousand words. These are around 150. I've started typing the chapter introducing the students while they receive their letters. I'm only one eighth of the way done and it's already 800 words. I don't think I could stand typing a whole story in 100 word chapters! Haha okay! No worries- also if you have any suggestions, questions, etc. Just tell me:)**

A hint of perfume lingered in the air, it smelled like a dying rose- sad and beautiful. Deep in the old dungeons, under the stairwell there is a door. Behind the door lies a dark room, filled with aroma and stuffy air. Black ceilings and black floor boards with black walls create the feeling of being trapped. Elanor grinned when she shoved open the door, a houseelf on her heal carrying a pile of cardboard boxes. The woman dressed in a tight and short black dress pushed her elf forwards. He stumbled and tripped on a crack on the worn floor.

"Tinka! Stand up and pick those up you clumsy beast! What's wrong with you today!?" Tinka mumbled a response cut short by Elanor stepping on her small foot with her stiletto.

**WEIRDNESS! Haha, not my best:(. This chapter was really to tell you guys about the chapter lengths!**


	6. One Spot Left

**Guys I'm sorry to inform you, but THERE'S ONLY ONE SPOT LEFT! YAY! Then I think I will post all of the letters in one chapter, which will take some time to type, so bear with me . **

Dumbledore's list was complete. He had every single spot filled. Sixteen boys and girls were due to attend Hogwarts in two weeks. Their letters arrive today and they will be given two weeks to gather school supplies, mostly for the muggle-borns. A soft smile cracked on the old man's face. He watched the pictures of the students move about. Some were gracious and elegant while others were clumsy or walked with their noses in the air. This will be an interesting bunch. And a crazy year,

**WANT HOUSE POINTS? Okay here are some simple ways to earn your house points!**

**Have EVERYONE in your house review the same chapter- 20 (Slytherin only has to have 3 reviews, since one student is mine, and I can't review for her)**

**Answer questions at the end of the chapter (depends)**

**When your student does something good (depends)**

**Reviewing FIVE chapters in a row- 15**

**Reviewing TEN chapters in a row- 30**

**Any more ideas?**

_**GRYFFINDOR**_**- 10 (Shay mistake and Katnissfire87654 recommending this to someone) **_**SLYTHERIN**_**- 25 (Everyone reviewed:D and Da'Ink reviews ) **_**RAVENCLAW**_- **10 (Sticker55 reviews and LouisVuittonluver reviews) and **_**HUFFLEPUFF**_**- 0 (C'mon Puffs!)**

**RANDOM FACT: My brother just slid down the stairs in a laundry basket…**

**Go back and review previous chapters if you want! Also PM me when you review enough times in a row!**


	7. The Letters

**Hey so I have decided that I will do one student from each house so there will be four chapters leading up towards Hogwarts.**

**FIRST- this chapter- Letters  
SECOND- Diagon Alley  
THIRD- Another Diagon Alley  
FOURTH- Train Ride**

**Review which spot you'd like your student to be in the most! First come, first serve!**

**Taylor Retay's POV**

"Taylor! Will you get the mail please?"

"Sure mum!" I push myself up off the couch and skip to the mailbox. I pass the kitchen where my sister Lila has the radio on.

"Turn it up Ly!" I shout to her. My favorite song comes on as I continue to the door. I push it open and bump into my father, heading inside.

"Sorry honey!"

"No problem!" I smile back at him.

He stands aside for me and I breathe in the earthy smell that follows a good yard mowing. I skip all the way to the end of our yard and the beginning of the sidewalk. I slowly open our mailbox like I've done many, many times before. As I lift down the handle my eyes open wide. A huge stack of letters, magazines and postcards are piled inside. It's probably because we've been on vacation for a week. I reach my hand inside and pull out the stack.

"OOF!" It weighs too much for me to carry. I set the mail on the ground instead of dropping it.

"ROY! PAUL!" I cry for my brothers to help me. I'd take two trips, but I don't know if I could even carry half of it! My tan, black-haired brother stumbles out of our house, followed by my other brother Paul. He looks different then the rest of my petite Hispanic family. He's a little… overweight.

"What?" He aks. I simply point to the mail. Paul shakes his head and walks inside, "You can do it Roy." He mumbles. He's also a little lazy. Roy comes out and helps me lift it. We walk into the kitchen and put it on the table.

"Mom, I have the mail!"

"Okay sweetie, set it down please,"

I can't leave yet though, because half of the letters have my name on them. I slowly pick one out of the stack. It's ancient looking, with soft brown edges and a crest on the opening. I rip the top part of the envelope off. A small, folded letter opens in my hands. I read in awe.

"Dear Miss Retay,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1. Please reply by owl, unless you are lacking one, then leave a rock on your doorstep. Our owls will pick it up.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall,"

I read it five times over and once more. I just hope this isn't a sick joke!

**Mimi Elliot's POV**

I smash my fist into the frame. Broken glass shatters when it meets she floor. A solid tear runs down my soft cheek. A whimper escapes my lips. Red trickles down my arm with shards of glass piercing my palm. Sorrow and betrayal sink down my throat and into my heart. I take the photo out of its destroyed holder and stop. I breathe in and out, in and out. I wipe my eyes with the part of my sleeve that isn't dirty. Maybe I'm being too dramatic. Maybe I should calm down. Maybe I'm wrong. I shake my head and look at my figure in my mirror- I see a girl, small, with dirty blonde hair and green wandering eyes. I see tears rolling down her cheek. I'm not this girl. This isn't what I'm supposed to be doing home alone on a Friday night.

I collapse on my bed with a sigh. I look back down at the picture of Thomas and me- smiling at the movies. I remember we saw the horror movie _Reflection_. His hand lies relaxed over my shoulder. I flashback to our date an hour ago, the way he smiled so sickly at me when I asked why he was late, the way his eyes wouldn't look into mine when he told me, the way his lips curled upwards when I asked what he wanted to do tomorrow- he said he had plans. He's always busy. But he had said,

"Don't worry Mimi, your my one and only," Thomas always refers to me like that.

Anyways, I snuck my way up to the truth he hid so well. I wasn't his one and only, in fact I was his one of many. Now here I am , rolled into a ball in my bed with too much emotion to control. Where's Thomas? Probably putting an innocent victim under another one of his spells.

One good thing has happened to me today. I got a letter to a school. A different type of school- Hogwarts. I always knew I was different. My mother used to tell me years ago that no matter what I was different. I was special. That was before her trip to the Bahamas. The trip she never came back from.

**Kalli Caulder's POV**

My hands act as their own. They seem to be someone else's as my body leaps upwards and a palm hits the target: the volleyball. I downball it across the court, adrenaline shoots through me as I shuffle backwards to block the return. I smack the ball down and no one reaches for it on the other side of the net. The score is 18 to 20, us. We need one more point to win the tournament. It's our serve, my friend Elli holds the ball in front of her. She closes her eyes and opens them again. She draws back her right-hand and tosses the ball up with the other. Elli strikes the volleyball and it speeds over our side of the net to the other. I am in front, center position, with my knees bent, arms low. The other team bumps the ball up and is forced to set it over. I jump up over the net and prepare myself for the block. I surge up with my arms extended. WHACK! The volleyball smacks my hands, leaving them red, and spikes to the ground on the opponent's side. We won.

A crowd of girls hugs me and congratulates me. Sweaty arms wrap around my neck. I smile at them and bask in the attention. All to soon it's over and I'm in my father's mustang, riding home. He tells me all of the little things I could have done to be better. I nod at him and agree- my hands shifted over each time I served and I used too many steps when I hit the ball a couple of times.

"We can practice later today,"

"Can't, I'm busy with basketball and homework," I'm crazy busy all the time

"This weekend then,"

"Only if I have spare time," A buzzing in his pockets causes me to jolt up. I regain myself and watch my father answer his phone. I can tell by the way he talks that it's my mom. He's quiet for a minute as she talks. His eyes go wide and he hangs up. We continue driving for some time when I ask,

"What was that about?"

"Some punk put a letter in our mail. Said it was from _Hogwarts _and that you were a witch and should come to a special school," I nod,

"Oh, weird,"

A few days later after a basketball game my father and I pull into our driveway to find my mailbox exploded with my mother's silhouette in the bright window, phone in hand. She walks in abrupt movements- she's enraged.

I walk across our yard with scattered fragments of the mailbox. A few letters lie on the grass, somehow untouched. I pick one up and blow off some ashes. I open the envelope and find an old looking letter with some sort of seal on it. Inside I find a note addressed to me. My eyes go wide as I read it. It speaks of magic. I don't believe in magic, but I'm curious enough to check this out.

**Colby Knapp's POV**

Sweat drips down my neck like it always does when they argue.

"I _asked _you to! Why didn't you do it?"

"Because honey.." They droned on, voices rising.

I sat in the living room, hands around my knees and tried to think about something else. I closed my eyes and attempted to ignore them. They kept fighting. When I opened my eyes again flames surrounded me, came out of me. I still remember my dad's face when I told him I was different. When I said I was magic. He didn't believe me until weird things began to happen, then he abandoned my mother- divorced her because of me and my "condition." I can still see him on the weekends, but he isn't the same. We don't talk much.

Now it's three years later. I remember everything clearly still.

"Go get the mail Annika!" My mother now yells to my older sister who gallops across the house to the front door. She opens the mail slot like usual and pulls out a few letters. She walks past me like a breeze, then stops and hands me an envelope. It has my name on it. I tear it open and gasp.

"HOLY CRAP! MOM! MOM! MOM, MOM, MOM!" I yell after I read it. It's from a school for people like me. I'm not alone. My mother rushes down the stairs.

"Colby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I can't speak, I'm too excited so I just shake my head and hand her the note. She finishes reading it and hugs me. She looks into my eyes and smiles.

"It says we have to go shopping to get school supplies,"

"I know! Can we go tomorrow? Please?"

"I don't know yet, but we will sometime this week!"

"Okay,"

Annika skips back into the room and turns her head to the side.

"What's happeni-" I cut her off by shoving the letter in front of her face. She cracks a smile and hugs me. Then my younger brother Cristian hops over. He still doesn't talk to me much. Not because I'm "different," but because I caused our family to separate, which is true I guess.

"Here!" I shove it in front of him too. I see jealousy sink in. I feel bad and say,

"Weird isn't it?" I say to make him feel better. He nods.

Hogwarts here I come!

**Here is an activity for five housepoints!**

**Tell me what you think about each student so far (and no, I will not be offended if you don't like Mimi)!**

**FACT: I play volleyball so out of the many sports Kalli Caulder plays, I chose that one! I also play soccer. FACT: Mimi is my character! At first she was going to be sweet, then I changed her to snooty, then heartbroken. FACT: Taylor Retay was the first student submitted! FACT: I have a SYOT too that Shay and Taylor's authors submitted to!:) FACT: Colby Knapp is the only Gryffindor who doesn't want to play Quidditch. FACT: I like to put facts. **

**Sorry Kalli Caulder and Colby Knapp- your POVs weren't very good, I tried but failed:( I will do better next time!:D**


	8. Diagon Alley Part One

**The students are SIXTH YEARS! Hehe, enjoy and vote on my poll!:)**

**Rebecca Liddell's POV**

It's dark. It looks like something in a fairytale. My father's guiding hand leads me through the Leaky Cauldren. My smile is permanent. The voices inside fill the air, ramble on and on leaving me in a mess of conversations. One raspy call stands out,

"MR. LIDDELL!" My father jerks in the general direction.

"Hello there Mr. Pit! This is my daughter Beckie," I extend my hand to shake the elderly man's.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Mr. Pit. I work with your daddy breaking curses!" I nod.

"Nice to meet you too,"

We scramble on, by now my eyes have gotten used to the blackness. My father leads me to a door. I open it and light floods my eyes.

"AGH! SO BRIGHT!" I scream a little louder than expected.

I am shoved forwards into the sunshine and realize that we are in a courtyard. It's rather small, but pleasant with a fountain and a mossy coat overtop the dull bricks. My father takes out his wand and waves it about, tapping certain stones and skipping over others. I am distracted by the water, it shoots upwards fifty feet, only to plummet down, but there is no splash. Just tunnels of water.

"Here we are," My daddy breathes in.

I turn around and stare in awe at the road in front of us, decked with comely little stores, each with an item to sell from, broomsticks, to toads, to cauldrens and sugar coated lingnuts. Anything imaginable, anything I would want is out in front of me! The streets are busy with people bustling about merrily, either going shopping or to work.

"Where first?" I don't look up to my father when I ask. I'm still in shock.

"Let's go to the bookstore and buy you some things," he suggests. I hear him opening the nore again to check which store. My father is a wizard, but he's still a little rusty since he hasn't been here for so long. I step forward and he follows my lead, pointing in the direction of the bookstore.

.*.*.*.

Earthy smells rush to my nose and overcome my senses. I slowly walk to a bookshelf, taking long strides and pluck a book off the shelf. _THRESTRALS and THINGS _is scribbled on the dusty cover. I blow it off and feel a prickle on my neck. A boy about my age is staring at me. His hair is dyed a light blue and goes to his chin in spikey waves. My hair is dyed too- dark blue. It's strange that we both also have pale skin and deep green eyes. I give him a soft smile that he returns. A few minutes later I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to find the boy wide-eyed he says,

"Can you help me out? My family members are all muggles. I can't find this book," He points to a spot in the letter he must have gotten in the mail. I notice that I have the same book. We must be in the same year

"Sure. I'm a halfblood, so my father should know where it is," I gesture to him and when the boy doesn't move I walk towards my father and wave for him to follow.

"Dad, this is-" I stop, realizing I have no idea who is behind me.

"Colby Knapp," he says.

"This is Colby Knapp, he needs this book," I point to it and my father leads us to it. I may not have grown up with wizard kids, but at least now I know someone else.

**Eliza Ponce's POV**

I scrunch my face as I shove on a tight robe. I can barely pull it over my nose.

"URGH!" I grunt as if it will suddenly help me succeed.

"Just stop honey! It's too tight. Try on another!" She gets up to help me yank it off my face. She sounds strict, but I see her grin. She looks like me, with dark and straight brown hair like chocolate and pale skin. We both have the same light shade of freckles dotting our noses and dark green eyes. My mother though is of course older. Even when she's relaxed her face is worn. I think it's from my father. I don't know hardly anything about him, except that he was a wizard and something horrible must have happened to him because my mother always tears up at the mention of him.

"Here, try this," She hands me another robe and I start over, pushing it over my clothes. This one's the right size, snug at the right spots, but still comfortable. I put it on and do a twirl for my mum. She claps and laughs with me. I'm so excited, I can barely wait for Hogwarts, but I don't want to leave my family. I suppose I will be able to visit them at Christmas and other holidays at least, but it hurts to think about my mother having to take care of my two-year old brother- Timothy.

"Shall we buy it?" I smile at my mother.

"We shall! Now take it off and we can take it to the counter and pay with this weird money…" She pulls out a few sickles from her pocket while I change.

We buy the robe and head back to the wide street. It's filled with wizards and even a few elves. They seem mysterious. I like them. I see one walking in the street with a pile of boxes, each looks as if they are about to fall over. I tell my mother to wait, I will be back in one moment and hurry to the struggling elf.

"Do you need any help with that?" I ask sweetly.

"Tinka is not allowed to talk to-" Tinka's eyes get big when she realizes that she is talking to a (whatever she was going to say).

"It's okay Tinka! Here, let me take this for you. Where are you going?"

"Tinka is going to her master. She doesn't want me to talk to other wizards. If she finds out she will hurt me, yes-yes,"

"Oh, at least let me straighten these for you," I smile at her and straighten the cardboard boxes piled on her.

"Thank you kindly witch, but you must be on your way now," I nod and say goodbye to her doe-like eyes, blue and frantic, like the ocean with a storm approaching.

I regroup with my mum and we head over to another street filled with food stores. It's about lunchtime so we stop to order some food- pew soup and chocolate frogs for dessert. Across from me is a girl my age, I know so because I heard her and her parents talking.

I stand up and go over to her, "Hi, sorry, I overheard you and your parents talking. I'm a sixth year too!" I shake her extended hand "I'm Eliza by the way,"

"Hi Eliza, I'm Taylor Retay!" Her dark blue eyes shine happily.

"Nice to meet you! Aren't you excited for Hogwarts? Did you hear that Ginny Potter is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I'm not even sure what that is since my mother's a muggle and…" I trail off.

"I'm super excited! And yes, I heard!" Taylors parents get up, ready to leave. We say goodbye. I guess I'll see her soon!

**Brennan Cabrera's POV (Sorry there were too many people wanting train spots so he had to be put here!)**

I run a hand through my dark brown hair. Waiting in line makes me antsy, especially if it's for my first wand. Seven people are between Popshawk and me. Popshawk is the new wand maker. I heard that the old one was killed in the war six years ago. Ollivander gave both of my parent's their first wands. It's a shame he isn't around anymore. I hear a delighted squeal from a father as a girl with dirty blond hair and tan skin is rewarded with a wand. She takes it and smiles, walking past the end of the line. I get a glimpse of her. Her mouth is suggesting she's happy, but her eyes say otherwise. They're covered with a glaze or sadness, or so I think.

"C'mon Mimi! We have to go get you your first owl! What shall we name him?"

"_Her!_" Mimi's eyes stay the same as she talks to her father. She quickly skips past me as the line moves up.

"Do you think she's our age?" A girl asks me. Her vivid blue eyes startle me.

"Who?" I pretend not to have noticed Mimi.

"Don't play dumb! She just walked by!" She rolls her eyes at me and I grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you anyways? I'm Brennan. Brennan Cabrera," I extend my hand.

"Clair Flint, nice to meet you Brennan," She smiles only half-way. She seems to be hiding some of her teeth. She takes my hand.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" I blurt out. Houses have been on my mind for days now. I have to be put into the right one.

"I don't know, I just hope not Hufflepuff," She looks away from me.

"Why? I mean, I don't really mind, I'm just interested," I back off a little.

"They can be a little annoying with all their 'justice' bull!" I laugh at that.

"I guess! I hope I get Ravenclaw,"

"Oh! I'm next!" Clair claps her hands in excitement and I go back to minding my own business.

I watch Clair's anxious smile as she steps up next to Popshawk. He twitches funny. He gives her a wand and she waves it about wildly. Popshawk stops her before she can finish.

"No, no, no. This one is not right." He snatches it from her and replaces it with a new one. She's slower with this one and more careful. Her eyes light up when she's holding it. Popshawk nods happily.

"Perfect! Ten inches, cherry tree, with a phoenix feather- from the wing! Great job my dear, that will be twenty one sickles!" Clair pays him and leaves, wishing me good luck and I am left in front, waiting for a wand.

"Hello young man! What's your name?"

"I'm Brennan Cabrera," I nod to him and he smiles.

"Okay Brennan. Hmm… let's try this one…" He reaches over to a shelf on his left and pulls out a box. He opens it to reveal a light colored wand, skinny and long. He gracefully hands it to me and I take it, what should I do? Wave it around my head? I do and I feel a short jolt in my arm, but it's weak and quick. Popshawk merely shakes his head, eyebrows twitching.

"No, not tough enough! Try this one!" This time he hands me a long and thick wand with reddish brown color. I take it and do what I did last time, but nothing happens at all, not even a jolt. I hand him the wand before he can take it away. Next I receive a short and thick blackish-brown wand. I lift it above my head and wave it around. It feels like I'm being electrocuted. Something seems to shoot from inside me and leave out of my hand as the wand puts red sparks into the air. I smile and Popshawk nods at me.

"This seven and a half, oak tree wand with mermaid scales has chosen you my friend!" He claps me on the back and I pay with twenty one sickles for my new wand. I can't wait to try it out!

**Dexter Donovan's POV**

A hair prickles on the back of my neck. I turn around slowly to see a stony- eyed girl staring at me. She has her light blond hair pulled back perfectly. Her grey eyes looked me over while mine looked over her. She was wearing designer everything. I mean everything! From her _Marc by Marc Jacobs _chocolate boots and _Lauren by Ralph Lauren _pink polo and a _Vera Bradley _wallet in her hand. She walked around with pride, staring down anyone poorer than her, which didn't include me, but she was still staring at me.

"Hello," I said friendly.

"Hello," She replies surprisingly sweet.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I ask her.

"No, I just have a brand new cauldron and wand in hand because I want to look like an idiot,"' She says smoothly.

"At least I'm not the one wearing all designer clothes, looking like a fool!" I said rudely. I expected her to do something dramatic like run off or slap me or come up with another comeback, but she smiled. Even laughed.

"I'm Kalli Caulder. I like you, you're funny," She grins and puts out her hand to shake.

"I'm Dexter Donovan. You aren't too bad either," I shake her cold hand.

"So Kalli, what year are you in?"

"I'm going into sixth year, so are you,"

"How did you know that?" I turn around to see if there's a big sign behind me. I'm actually surprised there isn't!

"I'm telepathic Donovan," she whispers then laughs wildly as she runs away.

What a strange encounter! I laugh about it on my way to _CANTER'S BROOMS, THEY CAN!_ I turn back to see Kalli's blond hair whisp around the corner and disappear. I make my way to the broom store and stare in awe at the fine quality of every last broom, gleaming with pride. When we get to Hogwarts I'm going to be a chaser. I have to! It'll be awesome to fly with everyone watching you, cheering you, knowing your name! I sigh, that's what my life will be like at Hogwarts! This is just the calm before the lovely storm.

_**Remember to tell me when you did something for points!**_

**GRYFFINDOR- 15 (Katnissfire87654 answered the question) (Go Gryffindor!)**

**SLYTHERIN- 70 (Everyone reviewed chapter 4) (LouisVuittonluver reviews) **

**RAVENCLAW**- **115 (Everyone reviewed chapters 1, 5, 6 and 7) (smyle reviews) (smyle and STicker55 answered the question) **

**HUFFLEPUFF- 135 (everyone reviewed chapters 1, 2, 4, 6, and 7) (SVdancermagiclover7462, smyle, and The First Maraudette reviewed five times in a row) (smyle and The First Maraudette answered the question) (WOAH PUFFS! 125 POINTS IN ONE CHAPTER? :D )**

**Ah! Nice job getting points! Don't worry houses! Most of you have all reviewed well, but one person in your house isn't reviewing too much! Don't worry though, those 'Puffs just got the lead after being dead last!:D**

**ANSWER FOR HOUSEPOINTS! **

**Tell me what you think about each character in this chapter AND give me your top FIVE favorites! Doing only one of these will not give you any house points! **

**AH! (Sighs) that was exhausting! But fun:) New poll! I'll try to update this weekend too!**


	9. Elanor's Secret

**Ok people. *Sighs.* This is going to be a random thing! Haha:)**

Elanor stares into her mirror, caked with dust. Tinka will have to fix that. She looks into the reflection and her cold blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair is straight and long as it's chocolate locks fall to her back. Elanor's thin lips mock her lame appearance. She hates it. So much she wants to change back, but she can't! What if Dumbledore were to walk in right then? What would he do? Possibly nothing, a small voice inside her head told her. After all, Dumbledore fell for it. The old man has no sense of anything going on, but then again she wasn't the first. Others came before her who he also condoned. For the others it never worked but for her it would. She was always right. She closes her eyes and opens them. They turn back to her previous appearance. Her eyes are bold and dark, covered with something close to insanity. Her chin is high, her hair a mess of frizzy black curls reaching her pale shoulders. Her lips crack a wide smile, she grins and welcomes her old self. She might have been warned against it, but after all- Bellatrix Lestrange was never a rule-follower.

**Okay… you all are probably confused… so here is what is happening.**

**First off! Bellatrix never died. She simply apparated when Molly Weasly tried to curse her. **

**Next Bellatrix is metamorphmagus! She can change appearance!**

**Bellatrix tricked Dumbledore when she appeared as "Elanor" to apply for a teaching job. He actually bought it.**

**If you are confused about any of that then just make sure you understand this. Elanor is Bellatrix in disguise. **

**ATTENTION!**

**I REALLY MADE THIS CHAPTER FOR A PURPOSE! PLEASE- DO THIS FOR ME! Tell me a famous person your character looks like for a website I'm making! Look on my profile for the link, but it isn't even made yet so check back in a day or two:) ! **


	10. Hogwarts Express

**Ugh! I want to start Hogwarts soon! I can't even tell you! I haven't updated since my computer received a nasty virsus from Blogger! Watch out people! Instead of making a blog, I will make a forum:) So that means I don't need people your characters look like! Go to my forum on my profile for polls, random info, housepoints etc! UGH I REALLY WANT TO START, so I am so sorry to announce, but I am skipping the second Diagon Alley and giving the students who wanted to be there the first Hogwarts chapter! EKK! So excited! **

**Matthew LaMette's POV**

My head is held high as I walk into King's Cross Station- first impressions are everything, after all! I make sure my clothes are smoothed down and my dark hair perfectly tousled. I walk past a poor looking girl, making sure not to brush elbows even. She's probably a filthy muggle after all, but then again she's walking up to King's Cross. Her parents are with her without a trace of magic. She must at lease be a muggle-born, or a mudblood to me. I am of course pureblood. What a shame it would be to be only halfblood, or not at all. I think I'd just die, wouldn't you?

"Um, sir, do you know where nine and three quarters is located?" the filthy girl asked. Must be a mudblood then.

"No. I can't say I do," I lie through my teeth. I will not be seen with the _other _kind this early in the year!

Then, I walk to nine and three quarters myself without the girl behind me and run into the wall like my mother told me to. When I emerge on the other side, I am greeted by a low whistle from the train which has already arrived. I smile and drag my bags onto the train, ready to be seated since I have no one to say goodbye to. I hustle onto the train and find an empty compartment. I heave my bag onto the rack and wait for the train to start to move.

I stare out the window. The girl I lied to hasn't shown up yet. Maybe she'll miss the train. If she does it would be her fault for being a waste of a mudblood. A few families outside scramble to pack their student's things on the train and they hug each other goodbye. Minutes go by when a tan blond girl stops at the compartment. With her she has an extremely blond friend with her hair tightly pulled back.

"Can we sit here?" The tan girl asks.

"Don't ask just sit Mimi," Says the one with the tight hair.

"Go ahead," I snarl.

"Oh, need I be polite? Ok, may you let us sit good sir?" She retorts sarcastically.

"Fine. Go find somewhere else to sit, whoever you are." I roll my eyes.

"Pardon me. I am Kalli Caulder. This is Mimi Elliot." She says overly sarcastic again.

"I'm Matthew LaMette. Sit down if you want. Don't if you're going to be a brat the entire train ride,"

"Fine. I'll treat you like a baby. Okay sweetheart? Sit Mimi," The two girls plop down next to me.

"What house do you think you two will be in?" I ask.

"I don't know. My father was in Slytherin. My mother was a Ravenclaw," Mimi responds quickly.

"Ravenclaw," Kalli grins.

"I'm a Slytherin," I say back. Thank the lord I'm not sitting by a bunch of Hufflepuffs.

"When do you think we'll get there? In an hour?" Kalli jumps around in her seat.

"More like three hours Kal," Mimi says softly.

"Really? Can't they use some type of magic?" She asks desperately.

"No, that would give us away," I add.

"Whatever," Kalli tenses up.

"We'll be there soon enough," Mimi sighs.

**Clair Flint's POV  
**My compartment only consists of me and three other girls- Rosie, Eliza, and Taylor. We all already changed into our Hogwarts robes out of excitement. I tried to insist that they should wait, but they pushed me into changing too.

"Hey Clair, I like your cat!" Rosie grins.

"Thanks! Her name's Shasha," I say, trying to hide my front teeth as my soft black cat jumps on top of my lap.

"I do too, she's cute" Taylor says and Eliza nods.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to get a snack from the trolly. Do you want to come?"

**OH. MY. GOD! I HATE MY COMPUTER! I WAS MAKING THIS AMAZING APPLICATION TO "FOURTEEN," AND THEN MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN FOR AN UPDATE! I HAD BEEN WORKING ON IT FOR TWO DAYS! LUCKILY THIS SAVED SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO START OVER, BUT ON THE FORUM APPLICATION I ONLY HAD ONE SCENERIO LEFT! IN ALL IT WAS 2,000 ISH WORDS:( I gave up on that thing! Sorry for my rage…**

"No thanks, I'll stay here," I couldn't risk showing my teeth as I bit into something!

"Meow!" Shasha soothes me.

"What do you think Shasha? Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Meow!"

"Me too,"

I decide to head out of the compartment and explore the other students. My head pokes around a corner. I see the boy I met in Diagon Alley. Brennan Cabrera. He sits with two other students, sitting awkwardly apart from one another. "First Years" He mouths to me. We are all new though. This is the first year Hogwarts is letting in students since the war. It's rather odd to have new first years and new seventh years and everything in between coming at the same time. Brennan pats a spot next to me. I sit down and sigh. He raises an eyebrow.

"Too many excited girls in one compartment," I explain. I left Shasha in there.

"I see," He laughs, but my face stays emotionless.

"So, are you ready for Hogwarts?" I ask. It's the only thing I can think of talking about.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He laughs. A short giggle emerges from me.

"The only one I can think of asking," I reply smoothly.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY!" Takes over the air. She old woman's voice is old and frail when she yells.

"Do you want anything?" Brennan asks.

"No thanks, I should be going. Those girls are probably wondering where I went,"

"See you at Hogwarts then!" He says after me. I wave goodbye and walk back to the compartment.

"Where did you go Clair?" Rosie asks. I look at her face. She's a pretty girl. Her hair is soft brown with red entangled between locks and the occasional dirty blond highlight. Her face is bright and happy with freckles dotting her cheeks.

"Oh, I just visited my friend,"

"Oh! Who?" Eliza asks. Her face too is rather pretty. She looks kind and selfless.

"Brennan Cabrera, he's our year," I casually sit down and fold my hands over my lap. Taylor rips open a chocolate frog.

"Dumbledore AGAIN!" She says frustrated.

"Here Clair, you try this one," Rosie hands me a frog. My hands fiddle around the edges and tear it open. Thankfully, they aren't real frogs. I grab the chocolate and carefully eat it, not exposing my teeth. After I finish I look at the card behind it.

"Godric Gryffindor!" I announce. Taylor huffs a small sigh. "Here," I hand the card to her. Her eyes lights up and she looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Clair!" I grin. Maybe this won't be so hard.

**Samuel Reyes's POV**

Laughter escapes my mouth. The compartment is full of it. Tabytha Malfoy drops to the floor and rolls on the floor, face red with laughter. Dexter Donovan's face splits with a smile. We all crack up. After a minute we regain ourselves and Tabytha sits down next to me. She's different then I thought she'd be. Even though I'm a muggle-born, I still have heard the nasty rumors about the Malfoy family. Personally I didn't believe them. Now I'm sure I don't. I heard that Draco Malfoy, Tabytha's father almost killed Harry Potter. I disregard the rumors.

"What house do you think you'll be in? Or want to be in?" Dexter asks.

"Hufflepuff. They seem nice, what about you two?" I respond.

"GGGGGRRRRIIFFFFINNDORRR!" Tabytha laughs.

"I think I could be too," Dexter says thoughtfully. "I'm going to go change! We're getting close!"

"Okay I'll wait here. Stay with me Sam!"

"Alright!" we wave to Dexter.

Tabytha and I are left alone. My eyes lock onto hers. They hold me there. I realize I've been staring too long and look away.

"Cool socks," I smile at them, striped and bright pink and green.

"Thanks! I got them in Diagon Alley. They're magical! See?"

She touches her sock and it changes to blue and yellow polka dots.

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, they were pretty cheap. I wonder if we'll learn how to change normal socks into ones like these?" Excitement rushes her voice.

"I bet we will. What class would that be? Charms?" I wonder. I'm still new to this and I haven't read any of the books I bought at Diagon Alley. Maybe I should.

"Yeah, I bet so. Who teaches that?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that Ginny and Neville are teaching. I've heard plenty about them." I grin.

"Me too- hey Dexter!" Dexter walks back in. I wave to him to sit down again. His robes look a size too big, but comfortable none the less.

"Hi. They said that we should get to Hogwarts in less than an hour! I can't wait!" He smiles and sits across from Tabytha and me.

"We should go change then!" I gesture to Tabytha to follow me with her robe.

**Liam Bonafaire's POV**

My head is in the clouds, but my body is trapped, unable to take flight. My window fogs up from my hot breath. My eyes drift upwards to the clouds, I try to make shapes out of them like I always did when I was at home. All of my neighbors, pureblood wizards like me, thought I was aloof and distant, dumb. The truth is that I was thinking. I was always thinking, wondering about the way things work. My hand wipes the cold window clean of my breath. I look out to the pine trees, needles swaying with the breath of fall air. My hands fold in my lap. I pull them into the sleeves of my shirt to warm them up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hogwarts is approaching. We should be there in only ten minutes! Can you believe it? Anyways, you might want to change! If you don't that's fine! Just thought I'd warn you!" A girl with silky, black hair softly enters my lonely compartment.

"Really? Already? Thanks, I didn't even realize we were this close!" I grin and grab my rode, walking past the girl out of the room and into the hallway.

"My name's Shay Evans by the way!" She pipes up behind me.

"Hello Shay. I'm Liam Bonafaire," I wave to her and head to the restrooms to change. Inside I pull my robe over my head after taking off my shirt and jeans. I stay in the bathroom for longer than I intended, getting distracted by the different kinds of magical soap, all claiming that they killed 100 percent of germs while muggle soaps only killed 99.9 percent. Then my thoughts wander onto the muggle-borns and what their reactions will be when they see the school. I've seen pictures of Hogwarts, moving pictures, and from what I can tell, it will be worth my life to go there.

"FIVE MINUTES!" I didn't know the Hogwarts Express had an intercom, but I guess it does now. I must have stayed in here three minutes after I finished dressing myself. When I walk out of the restroom I can almost taste the excitement in the air. I feel it too, energy pulsing through my veins. This is it! Within minutes I will see my first real glimpse of Hogwarts. I run back to my seat, not wanting to miss a single second. When I get back my compartment I see that it is occupied by the same girl as before- Shay. She sits across from my old seat, staring out at the passing landscape.

"Sorry to bother you! I just thought…I.."

"No, no! You're fine Shay! Stay if you want," I sound a little mean with my tone, but Shay doesn't seem to pick up on it. I admit. I'm not really a people-person. I'm glad she stays though.

"Okay thanks," Our faces remain pressed against the window, looking for the tip of a tower, poking out from the trees and a lake emerging from the hills. My eyes scan back and forth, hoping I won't miss anything. After a minute Shay gasps. I dart my eyes to where I imagined Hogwarts to be and find the tip of a tower, ancient looking with cotton clouds drifting behind it. My eyes bulge and I grin. We're here!

**Yes, there are three Gryffindor girls. There was a little slip-up but I think it worked out pretty well XD**

**Tearing at the Seams PEOPLE! I'm so sorry for the wait:( I think I've typed half of it! I won't update it today, but this weekend I will try to!:)**

**FACT: I watched "Easy A" when I was typing Liam's POV! FACT: I have no more facts to tell you!**

**Ok, so many of you are confused about stuff- here is your handbook!**

**The students are sixth years! Elanor is really Bellatrix (Check out last chapter for that). Hogwarts just opened its doors again to students, so everyone is "new!"**


	11. The Sorting!

**Here is the Sorting Chapter! After this get some points below!**

**Rosabelle Garpotil's POV**

Brisk, cold air nips at my ankles, swirling around my feet. My hair slaps my face from the wind, gusting around each of the students. Technically, we are all first years, so we will all take rackety canoes and drag them into the stagnant water.

"EVERYBODY GRAB A PARTNER ER TWO AND HEAD TE HOGWARTS! I'LL CATCH UP WITH YERSELVES!" A tall man with a long beard echoes through the night. I know who he is before he introduces himself- Hagrid.

"Tay, Eliza!" I call to the friends I have already made. The make their way through the cold, damp grass and over to me. "Let's go together," I smile at them. No one disagrees. We all stare in awe up at Hogwarts, a warm glow from the windows excites me. We're almost there!

Eliza grabs the canoe and pulls it into the water. She shivers from it touching her frigid hands. I help her by pushing the canoe in from the other end. We all plop on. I feel bad that we couldn't get Clair in with us, but when I turn around I see her laughing with Brennan Cabrera. There's something weird about her. Not weird like bad weird, just… weird, the way she hides her teeth when she talks.

"Rosie? Get in!" Taylor calls out to me. I must have zoned out.

I step into the canoe and we drift off across the lake, almost ready to ice over. I take some mittens from my pockets and put them on and start to row.

Hagrid stays on shore, watching us first, then getting in a canoe with a boy named Liam and a girl named Shay. Personally I think he might be a little heavy with the two of them, but they look okay. Hagrid paddles up to the front of the pack to lead us, through a twisting tunnel and onto the shore. I can taste the pure excitement.

I almost squeal with happiness! I can't wait! I look around to Hagrid. His face is ragged and old, but kind. He smiles at us, with a tear in his eyes. Liam and Shay get off of his canoe. I look around at the friendships already forming. Dexter, Tabytha, and Sam all look happy together. Same with Clair and Brennan, Colby and Beckie, and Kalli, Mimi, and Matthew. Other students mingle with each other too. Hagrid steps forward to the door. He hesitates a second, then knocks on it. The noise is loud and probably is heard throughout Hogwarts. I grin as a frail, old woman with silver hair opens the door. She nods to Hagrid and lets us in. My heart begins to race. We are finally here, entering Hogwarts.

**Shay Evan's POV**

My eyes drift up and down from Hogwarts high ceilings to the old floors. Laughing and cheering erupts from portraits. I watch the muggle-born students look in awe. Hagrid leads us around the mystifying school. Ghosts emerge through the walls, portraits talk to us, I swear I can see suits of armor moving in the corner of my eye. A shudder erupts through my body, I shiver. I feel myself go cold with ice. I turn to see a line of ghosts on horses shooting through me. I giggle as I watch some of the other students' faces as they experience it. When the ghosts are gone again I feel warm and happy. My heart pounds when we walk to the Great Hall, the tables are empty, but I can tell what house belongs to each one- Slytherin on the far left, next to Ravenclaw, which is next to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on the far right. The High Table for the professors is facing the others. House crests hang above each table with a Hogwarts Seal behind the professors. My eyes linger upwards, to where most of the others are pointing. I see a sky, so clear it looks as if I'm outside in the frigid wind. Candles hang just below the sky ceiling and are the only light source in the room. My heart's pounding grows faster as Hagrid shows us how to line up, in alphabetical order by years. Seventh years will go first since everyone is new this year. Then us. We will go second. With my last name as "Evans" I will be before most, unlike Maxine Zyrus, who will go last in our group. We stand in line. In front of us awaits a small old hat on a stool. I've heard from my father that it's a special hat.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,__ but judge not on what you see, for I will eat myself if you find a hat any smarter than me…"__  
_

Everyone applauses with bewilderment. The first group starts. The seventh years go by too quickly and soon Liam Bonafaire is the first student in line. The other students evened out well.

"Bonafaire, Liam!" Liam slowly walks up to the stool and puts the talking hat on his head. Moments go by until "RAVENCLAW!" The table next to the Slytherin applauds and claps their new member on the back.

"Cabrera, Brennan!" Is immediately placed into Ravenclaw too along with "Caulder, Kalli!"

"Donovan, Dexter!" Is the first Gryffindor to be placed followed by, "Elliot, Mimi!" Who is the first Slytherin.

I am next. My palms are sweaty, but a genuine grin is placed on my face.

"Evans, Shay!" That's me! I smile and walk up to the Sorting Hat, praying that I don't trip and fall on my face.

I tentatively lift the hat over my face and on my head. I hear a tiny voice near my ear.

_Fun, adventurous, and clever. Not a Slytherin or Hufflepuff… maybe a_

"GRIFFINDOR!" Erupts from the hat as cheers come from the Gryffindor table. I smile and join them, running from the stool.

**Arthur "Artie" Jones' POV**

"Flint, Clair!" The Sorting Hat's face is made from the ancient folds in its fabric. My hands fumble around in my pockets, anxiously trying to keep my mind off of the hat. My eyes dart around the room, finding the tables, the new students sit around and talk about anything. Some seem unhappy with their house, sitting quietly and staring at another table.

"SLYTHERIN!" Clair bounces over to the Slytherin table and is greeted by high-fives and wide grins. My hands come out of my pockets and I twiddle my thumbs.

"Garpotil, Rosabelle!" A small and kind looking girl steps in front of the crowd. Her eyes travel to a girl named Eliza Ponce and another named Taylor Retay. I saw them all talking together. The must be friends. I wonder how that'll work out. The moment the hat touches Rosie's head, it shouts,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table smiles and shakes hands and hugs their newest member. I'm not sure which house I will be in. I'm next. I smile when my name is called,

"Jones, Arthur!" I slowly walk up to the hat, making sure I don't damage it. When it's on it's like nothing else exists. The hat's thoughts seem to whiz by,

_Friendly, kind, funny, cunning, smart. You would be a great Hufflepuff, but it must be_

"SLYTHERIN!" A smile is plastered onto my face like always. My heartbeat fills my ears along with the cheers and yells. I walk over to the Slytherin table. Mimi Elliot taps a spot next to herself. I sit down by her and find myself across from Clair Flint, who went two places before me. I watch the next student,

"Knapp, Colby!" A boy with dark blue hair walks up. He's skinny. He puts on the hat and it calls out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy smiles and walks over to the table with the yellow badges above and beside them. They pound their fists and accept him.

"LaMette, Matthew!" A boy comes on stage with his nose high. His eyes stay forward. I know before the hat can shout,

"SLYTHERIN!" Matthew walks over to the table. Mimi hugs him and smiles, making room next to herself by scooting closer to me.

"Too bad Kalli isn't Slytherin," she grumbles.

"Yeah, it's okay though. She's a brat," He smiles at her. Mimi's face lights up, but I can tell by her eyes that she likes Kalli, and wouldn't call her a brat herself. They continue to laugh and babble on together while I watch the sorting continue.

"Liddell, Rebecca!" Another girl walks up. She smiles too. For some reason I find myself wanting her to be a Slytherin. When the hat flops over her face it calls,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I frown a little, and then smile again before anyone can notice.

**Tabytha Malfoy's POV**

"Malfoy, Tabytha!" I feel eyes following me to the hat. They already know my name, or my last name. My grandfather, Lucius Malfoy was thought of as a traitor and a coward to some. To others he was accepted. He was a death eater nonetheless. So was my grandmother, great aunt, and father. I'm not like them though. I don't think I'll even be in Slytherin. I hope the other students realize that, although my father and I are close, don't always have the same beliefs. I lift the hat over my head, it covers my eyes so I can only hear the chatting from the tables.

_Smart, cunning, funny, brave. It must be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" A smile takes over my face. I run over to my fellow house-mates. Dexter is already there. I high-five him and my grin grows.

"Congrats," he makes room for me to sit next to him.

"Thanks, you too!" I sit on the bench. We stay silent with our eyes on a small girl called Eliza. She was called for the sorting moments after I sat down.

"I bet she's a Hufflepuff," Dexter whispers. I nod. Sure enough,

"RAVENCLAW!" I sigh sadly- we were wrong. The girl looks happy as she makes her way to the table.

"Retay, Taylor!" walks anxiously and puts the hat over her head.

"Gryffindor probably," I nudge Dexter, who agrees with me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Taylor comes over and sits by us. Her dark hair covers most of her face.

"Reyes, Samuel!" I hope he's in with us. Please!

"He better be Gryffindor," Dexter says with his eyes never leaving him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" explodes from the hat, making my heart skip a beat. A soft huff of a sigh escapes my lips. At lease I have Dexter.

"Zyrus, Maxine!" is the last student, who is placed in Ravenclaw.

***.*.*.***

Dexter Donovan, Taylor Retay, Shay Evens, and I are cramped and shoved into the common room. A cry falls from my mouth when someone steps on my foot. I grab it and rub my big toe. It's absolute chaos in here!

"QUIET!" A tall and lanky girl with firey hair calls out. Her face is kind, but her voice is now harsh. When everyone obeys she continues, "My word! I guess I should have been expecting this, but you are all way too loud and wild. Calm down, everyone. Then you can arrange your dorms and go to bed. Feel free to talk in the morning! Please stop all the ruckus," Ginny Potter bows her head and walks out. Silence hangs in the air. We move quickly and quietly. I go to the dorm I was assigned. Shay Evans and Taylor Retay are my only roommates. I take the bed next to Taylor and across from Shay, who's eyes seem to dart to every corner of the room with curiosity. My luggage is already settled on the foot of my bed. I open it up to retrieve my sleeping gown. I pull the curtains on my bed and change. When I open them again Taylor is already asleep with her robes on. I smile and climb under my warm covers.

**Maxine Zyrus is made up! She isn't really going to participate in this story, just one of the backup characters:) Also, the complete sorting song was on her, but Fanfic took it off, so I re-wrote some of the beginning.**

**FIVE POINTS- Tell me the relationships you want your character to have with the others in a review or PM!**

**FACT: My brother is now trying to beat Harry Potter 7 on the wii for the fifth time on expert. **

**POINTS! I'm not going to put the points up, but I can tell you that Kalli Caulder and Mimi Elliot each won their house five points for being the most popular students! Don't worry though! Every student got at least a few votes:)**

**ANSWER ALL THESE QUESTIONS FOR POINTS! MUST BE IN A REVIEW AND YOU MUST DO ALL OF THESE!**

**How old is Ruetheday?**

**What color is my hair and eyes?**

**Am I a girl or boy?**

**How tall am I? How old am I? How much do I weigh (get within 10 pounds for two points, 5 pounds for five points or spot on for ten points)?**

**That's it! I hope you like! Sorry, my dang laptop got another virus so it took longer! Review PLEEEASSE!**


	12. Day 1 Silencio!

**DAY ONE**

**Colby Knapp's POV**

My head hurts when I wake up. I think it was from all of the commotion last night with the sorting and stuff. Samuel Reyes and Xavier Man are my roommates. I sit up to find the sun is slowly leaking onto the floor. I search around my bedside table until I find the alarm clock. It's hazy red glow reads "6:10." I sigh of relief. We have an hour before class starts. I realize that I don't know what class it is. I shove my cold feet into my slippers and head out the door into the common room with nothing but a pair of shorts. The cold nips at my hands. I stare at the wall ahead of me. We have our first class with the Gryffindors. I smile a little, at least it isn't Slytherin. Or Ravenclaw, they kind of make me feel stupid. I examine the rest of the schedule, the first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Charms, Herbology, Transfigurations, Potions, Muggle Studies, a free period, History of Magic, Potions, free periods and dinner, and Astronomy at midnight will all houses. Every few days the schedule changes.

I realize that I must have been standing around for a while, because when I turn around the common room is half full with cheery Hufflepuffs. I head back to the dorm and dress myself in the black Hogwarts robe strung over the dresser. When I'm dressed, I finally look into the mirror. My light blue hair falls almost to my chin, it's gotten long. I stare into my own dark green eyes and glance at my elfish ears. My pale skin contrasts the robe. I walk away and decide that breakfast might be a good idea.

I sit next to Rebecca Liddell and Sam Reyes. Rosie Garpotil sits across from me. We are huddled in the big crowd of seventh years.

"How did you all sleep last night?" Rosie asks, trying to be friendly. Everyone mutters a weak response. Rosie frowns a little, "I slept pretty well too. It's a lot different here than it is at home," I see her hand shoot up in a wave to Eliza Ponce who is on her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, it's a lot more chaotic here, though there was a little madness at home," I pipe up. Rosie nods. Rebecca tilts her head to the side.

"Oh? What happened?" She asks in awe. Am I really that easy to read?

"Nothing, it isn't a big deal," I shrug it off, but everyone's eye remain on me, thirsty for information. I sigh and tell them, "I accidentally set the house on fire and my father divorced my mother because of me and now my brother thinks I'm a complete freak, but other than that it has been normal," I let out in one big breath. They all look sad for me. I laugh a little. "Really though guys, it's fine," I add. They still seem sympathetic, but they change the subject.

"What do you guys think of Ginny? You know we have her first class?" Sam asks. I nod and reply,

"She seems cool, I love her hair!" Rosie and Beckie laugh. Beckie responds with,

"I do too, and I guess, she _is _famous for helping defeat 'You-Know-Who,'" We all agree with her and finish up our food. I walk back to the common room with Beckie, Rosie, and Sam and then get ready for our first class.

**Kalli Caulder's POV**

Herbology is my first class. It is with the Slytherins. I'm glad I'll get to see Mimi again, but I'd rather not see that Matthew moron. My books are held tightly by my knuckles. Maybe I'll let Lucy sneak into Matthew's dorm. Lucy is my owl, I think she could be a little mad. She'll bite me to death if she wants to, but I seem to be the only person she likes. I open one of the doors in the courtyard to outside, where I will find Neville in the greenhouse. I shiver, maybe a jacket would have been a good idea. At least the class will be inside. I march across the frozen grass quickly. I open the greenhouse door and plop down at a bench, but not before seeing a whisk of almost white blond hair fly out of the other door. I am the only one in the greenhouse besides Neville and whoever just left with the blond hair. Neville's face is red, but a smile is on his face. Soon the room is filled with Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins have came. Clair Flint is the first to come. Something's off with her. She's hiding something, I'll find out what it is eventually. I always do.

Soon enough I see Mimi and Matthew's silhouettes across the field. They're laughing. Mimi's hand is intertwined around Matthew's. They walk together until they get to the door and separate. Take turns glaring at each of them. Mimi ignores me and waves and sits by me. Matthew takes the seat to her right.

"I don't like him, you know," I whisper to her. She rolls her eyes,

"Yes, I know Kalli. You've made it quite obvious you don't like him,"

"No, not like that. I mean, I wouldn't trust him."

"Because you don't like him! That's all," Mimi says softly, like I'm a toddler.

"If I were you I'd at least be cautious around him," I shrug off my annoyance at her.

"Fine, Kalli!" Mimi turns to Matthew. I can almost feel her rolling her eyes at me. She'll pay for it eventually.

"Okay, well… it looks like almost everyone is here, so I will start," Neville looks around the room, he smiles at all of us, but probably can't wait for the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors to come later. "How many of you know what a pullfred popper is?" My hand shoots up automatically. Nevilee nods to me,

"Kalli Caulder, sir. Pulfred poppers are small plants that burrow underground to a new place each day,"

"Precisely Miss Caulder. Now, every three people will have one pot and three poppers. Your goal is to track which plant is yours when you come in tomorrow," I nod and smile to him.

I ask the girls next to me, Eliza Ponce and Clair Flint to be in a group with me. They agree and I go up to get the pot. Matthew, Mimi and Arthur Jones are in a group. Matthew is the one to get the pot. I carefully take mine off of the stack as Matthew takes his after. I manage to effortlessly elbow him as he takes it. His hands slip and the pot crashes to the floor, but by that time I'm already back to my group. I watch Neville sigh and tell him to sweep it up. I wonder why, since Neville can already do magic. Whatever. Mimi glares at me. Oh, my friend, there's more coming your way.

**Brennan Cabrera's POV**

Free period couldn't have come quick enough. Clair sits next to me with her hands around a warm mug of hot chocolate. The cold hard cement ground chills my legs. We found an empty hallway to enjoy together. I laugh as Clair tells me jokes, and reach for the plate of crackers we brought with us. Clair won't take any. She sighs when she looks over to them. A few more minutes go by of silently eating when she whispers so softly I almost miss it.

"Brennan, can I trust you to keep a secret?" It's a little early to be telling me secrets, I've only known Clair for a couple days, but either way, she can trust me.

"What is it?" I put my hands under my head and lay down. Clair lays down next to me.

"I… I'm a halfbreed," She mutters. I roll over to look at her.

"Yeah, I know I'm part wizard and part muggle too," I reply smoothly. She sits up and shakes her head.

"No, not like that," her voice goes silent for a few seconds, "I'm part vampire," I tilt my head to the side.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. That's okay though. If you think about it we all probab;y have at least some other breed in us. For all I know I could be part centaur!" She laughs a little. A row of feet scramble by us from the intersecting hallway. I stand up, "Let's go. I think class is about to start," I smile at Clair's sad eyes.

"Okay," she says and half walks, half skips to her common room for her books after saying goodbye.

My next class is potions with the Hufflepuffs, potions class. Apparently a new and equally snotty professor will be there. I suppose I should try to make a good first impression.

*.*.*.*

"Good afternoon," A blond and frail woman announces. "Welcome to potions. You may call me Professor Elanor, and that is it," she claps her hands. "This year in potions we will be studying how to make the most simple ones, but some of them are so dangerous that if you would put your finger in the brew then lick it, you would be in so much pain as to beg for death!" She somehow smiles after saying that. I don't think getting to class on time every day will help me. "This class you will split up into groups of four. You will be making harmless potions, but if you fail to follow directions… there will be consequenses," she chooses her words carefully. "Go!" We all jump out of our seats to find a group to join.

"Brennan! Do you want to be in our group?" Sam Reyes gestures for me to join him and Rosie Garpotil.

"Sure!" I grin and jog over to them. I look around at Liam Bonafaire, who looks kind of alone. "Liam, do you…" I don't have time to finish before he sits down by us.

"Silencio," I barely hear Elanor mumble. The room goes silent. I see Kalli Caulder attempt to scream, but nothing comes out. "You will learn that I am not afraid to use spells on my students, nor should I be. Now, everyone open your books to page 308. You will find four different potions spread across the page. In a minute I will tell you which potion to make. For now, read all of them over. Your partners will have to drink your mixture," My eyes go wide. Hopefully I'm not about to poison anyone. Elanor walks over to us and tells me to do potion one, Sam has two, Liam has three, and she grins when she says Rosie has four.

I start to brew a potion said to make you burp when in affect. Elanor doesn't release us from the silence so we work in dead quiet. My potion is relatively easy. Same with Sam's and Liam's, who gets done first. Rosie's is definitely the hardest, she's one of the last ones working out of both classes, except almost every other Hufflepuff girl. Rebecca Liddell is also hard at work. Finally Rosie, Beckie, and the other Hufflepuff girls finish.

"Okay, some of you obviously hard some more trouble than others," she eyes Rosie "Now, shift your potion to the right in your group and take a sip of the one in front of you," she smiles happily, watching us like a hawk.

I pass my potion to Rosie, who passes hers to Sam and so on. I end up with Liam's. I carefully take a drink. It's sweet and lovely. It tastes like, blue. I don't know how else to describe it but by blue like the sky on a cloudless day. I automatically seem to open my mouth… and caw like a bird. Liam's potion must have been made to purposely do this because he seems happy. Elanor must have taken off the silencing charm. He sips Sam's potion and claps thirty times at the speed of light! Rosie takes mine and I gulp, _please don't let anything go wrong! _I close my eyes. When I open them I'm greeted by Rosie's loud burp, followed by her blushing. Sam dubiously takes Rosie's potion. Nothing happens. Nothing at all. We wait silently for a minute when suddenly Sam starts to laugh. He laughs like a maniac, screaming

"Make it stop!" Rosie must have had a tickling potion. We all burst in laughter, because that's all there really is to do.

**Tabytha Malfoy's POV**

A sigh of relief comes when Charms is dismissed. I can't wait for this day to be over! Not that it hasn't been fun, just has been abnormally tiring. Luckily though we don't have any homework because it's the first day. I bet we'll have a butt-load tomorrow though! Dexter and I meet Sam in front of the Great Hall. We wave to them and rush up to join them.

"How's the jigglypuff doing?" I tease him. His cheeks turn red.

"Fine. How's your day been?" He ignores my comment.

"Eh, okay… we still have astronomy at midnight tonight," Dexter says.

"Yeah, and it's with all of the sixth years. I wonder how that will go,"

"I hope Professor Rop is okay. He's new too right?" I ask. A lot of the professors left after the war.

"Uh-huh. He looks old!" Sam's face crinkles up. I can't help a giggle.

"We have to talk more. We should meet somewhere tonight," Dexter says.

A few seconds later I hear a crash above us. A portrait falls from the wall, followed by another, and another, and another. Almost all of them are falling now.

"PEEVES!" I yell, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I ask the stout figure over my head.

"Sorry Miss Malfoy. I just.." He whimpers.

"Pick them ALL up!" I shout back with a grin on my face. Somehow, I've managed to convice Peeves to be afraid of me. I see the portraits move back onto the wall. Their occupants look flustered. Some scream insults to the poltergeist. When Peeves is done, he floats away to other mistief. A soft voice comes from behind me,

"How did you _do _that?" Shay Evans looks to me with wonder.

I shrug, "He's afraid of me," I try my best to say it coolly, but I still sound excited.

"That's awesome!" She cries with a genuine grin.

"Thanks!" I smile back at her and turn to Sam for a minute, "Meet Dexter and I just outside of your common room tonight. We have to be quiet so Mr. Filch doesn't catch us," I say quickly. Shay taps my shoulder and a turn back to her,

"I know a secret passageway through there. I can show you if you want. Mr. Filth will never find you," I laugh at her 'Mr. Filth' comment before responding,

"Um, sure thanks!"

"Okay! I can show you whenever you want!" She smiles and starts to walk away.

"Wait, want to just come with us Shay?" I ask. I see Dexter and Sam nod next to me.

"Sure!" Shay skips to the Dining Hall.

_**To be continued…**_

**The POV's were arranged from the poll AND who is reviewing! Here are the house points!**

**GRYFFINDOR- 50 (Pices TJ. answers on chapter 11 got 45 points!) (Pices is doing all the work ya'll!)**

**SLYTHERIN- 265 (Da'ink answers on chapter 11 got 20 points,) (Olivia/ LouisVuittonluver got 5 points for chapter 11) (Mimi Elliot tied for the most votes on the poll for 5 points) (Everyone reviewed chapter 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, and 10) (Suzie CJ answer) (Suzie CJ just reviewed all of those chapters and the other two had already reviewed) (Yay! You took the lead!)**

**RAVENCLAW- 250 (Sticker55 answers on chapter 8 for 5 points and chapter 11 for 20 points) (Everyone reviewed chapter 9 and 11) (Ava/ LouisVuittonluver answer on chapter 11 got 5 points) (Kalli Caulder tied for the most votes on poll for 5 points) (smyle answer on chapter 11 got 25 points) (dancerforevergirl reviewed five times in a row for 15 points) (dancerforevergirl answer on chapter 11 got 20 points) (AHH! Ravenclaws- I almost DIED adding this all up! Great job!)**

**HUFFLEPUFF- 225 (smyle answer on chapter 11 got 25 points!) (Megnin answer on chapter 11 got 25 points!) (Everyone reviewed chapter 9!) (The First Maraudette answers on chapter 11 got 25 points) (C'mon Puff's- take back the lead!) **

_**Tell me once you have reviewed 5 chapters in a row or 10 chapters in a row!**_

**POINTS! Do ALL of them! Five points each!**

**Who do you want to see more of?**

**Less of? (if you feel uncomfortable putting this in the reviews, you can PM me)**

**Cutest (hopefully later) couple?**

**Most unique?**

**Most… crazy/ random?**

**Best class today?**

**ALSO PLEASE JOIN THE FORUM! IT IS… **** www . fanfiction my forums / Ruetheday / 4008058 / (remove the spaces and if that doesn't work for some reason go to my profile and click the first link under the houses stuff, and you can PM me too)**

**Sorry guys, I know Brennan's POV was really long, but I couldn't just stop in the middle of Elanor's class!**


	13. Astronomy

**Rebecca Liddell's POV (Most Votes)**

"Becca! Wake up honey! We have to go to Astronomy Tower!" Rosie pokes my shoulder.

"Wha-?" I squint my eyes. Sam is next to her, tying his shoes. The common room is almost empty at this time. All of the first through fifth years are in bed. Only a few seventh years remain.

"C'mon, let's go!" She drags me out from the seat I was sleeping in a few minutes ago.

Sam stands up and we all run out of the common room. The armor looks different at this time of night lurking around the castle. Sam leads both Rosie and I to the winding staircase that tunnels up the Astronomy Tower. We rush out to the roof, panting from the run. I run a hand through my dark red hair. I need to remember to dye it again tomorrow. Rosie, Sam and I spilt up since none of the open seats are together. I find a spot next to Eliza Ponce and Shay Evans. Since this is an all sixth year class we take up a lot of room.

Professor Rop glares at me and my late companions. He claps his pale hands to get our attention.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Astronomy, where we will be learning all about the stars and what they predict. I know you may all be tired in this class, but that does NOT mean you can mess around, or ignore my lessons. No one will ever be excused from my class because they are 'too tired.' You hear me? Yes, well then we should not have any problems in this class. If I do however have problems with a particular student I will not be afraid to leave them at the hands of Mr. Filch. He will be in charge of the detentions I assign and I have heard that he is not the most forgiving. I have decided to take this subject very seriously this year and I expect you do too. We will meet every Friday from twelve to one. My hope is that by the end of this year you will not only understand, but also enjoy Astronomy," Professor Rop nods, but does not smile. He stares at us for a moment and continues,

"Today's lesson you will get into groups that I assign. You will jot down the names of as many constellations you know and draw them out for me, star by star. The group with the most constellations will receive five house points each!" the Professor walk around the room, studying each of us. He first points to Kalli Caulder. "You are my first group along with you and you," he points to Matthew LaMette and Clair Flint, "Ah, you too" Taylor Retay joins the group.

"Group two will be…" Professor Rop points to me, Eliza Ponce, Colby Knapp and Mimi Elliot. Rosie Garpotil, Shay Evans, Tabytha Malfoy and Liam Bonafaire are group three. Group four consists of Sam Reyes, Arthur Jones, Brennan Cabrera,and Dexter Donovan.

"Here is a piece of paper and a quill. Good luck, you may begin," the Professor dismisses us to our activity.

"Big Dipper!" I call out and sketch it out on the paper, adding darker dots for the stars.

"Little Dipper!" Colby adds and I draw his too.

"Corvus. That's one right?" Eliza questions herself and looks to the sky before nodding. I slide the paper to her. She draws a figure on it.

"What's that the shape of?" I ask.

"A crow!" Eliza smiles.

"Leo!" Mimi joins in and takes the quill, sketching out a triangle connected to a line and a hook.

"Sagitta and Taurus!" Colby adds. I look up for a moment to see Matthew searching our group and whispering to his,

"Sagitta, Taurus," I glare at him then turn to my own group.

"We need to be quieter. LaMette is cheating off of us," I say softly. Mimi turns around a minute and sticks her tongue out to Matthew. He grins a moment before jotting down another constellation.

"Oh! Put down Ursa Major and Ursa Minor," Eliza taps the paper, this time quieter. I hand her the quill and she draws them out.

**Matthew LaMette's POV**

I stop looking to the other groups to focus on our own. Kalli keeps writing down one after another. She must have thought up more than three fourths of the constellations.

"Virgos or the Virgin," Taylor Retay takes the quill and quickly creates it. I chuckle. Kalli looks at me and shakes her blond head,

"Immature," escapes her lips in a whisper. I look at her eyes, they're large and grey. Her lips are regularly glossy and her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. It's weird, I never realized how pretty she was.

"Scutum" Taylor writes down again. After she's done Kalli takes the quill and draws some more.

"Sextans" Clair says for Kalli to sketch. I chuckle again, not because it's all that funny. Because I want to make Kalli mad.

"Idiot," she says softly.

**Eliza Ponce's POV**

We continue to make constellations. I think we each contributed a fair amount. Professor Rop calls out after forty minutes or so, "Stop! Quills down everyone and turn in your papers." Mimi brings our paper to him. He counts up the constellations.

"Close match everyone! Nice job, fourth place goes to group four," several moans come from one side of the room.

"Third place for group three!" if this keeps going we'll be second place since we're the second group.

"Second place, with thirty five constallations- group one!" Kalli sighs loudly.

"First place with thirty six constallations- group two!" Yay! That means Slytherin and Ravenclaw get five points and Hufflepuff gets ten. Gryffindor doesn't receive any though. I smile to Rebecca, Colby and Mimi. Our first day is now over.

**REBECCA HAD THE MOST VOTES so she got a long chapter!:)**

**I rolled a die to figure who won the house points, I didn't just choose!**

**Okay guys, before I get any nasty reviews, I know this is short! I am sorry that I didn't spend some of my four day weekend time to type more D: but I'll try to update again this week!**

_**25 HOUSE POINTS**_**! Submit a tribute to KM.6000 but only if you will review:) Hehe, my tributes are Fortemo and Jules! Submit child!**

TELL ME YOUR PREFERRED QUIDDITCH POSITION. GET IT IN BY NEXT CHAPTER FOR A SPOT, OR I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU. I PLAN ON UPDATING SOON.

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**Beaters (2)- **

**Chasers (3)- Rebecca Liddell**

**Seeker- Rosie Garpotil**

**Keeper-**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**Beaters (2)- **

**Chasers (3)- Dexter Donovan, **

**Seeker- Tabytha Malfoy,**

**Keeper-**

**RAVENCLAW**

**Beaters (2)-**

**Chasers (3)- Kalli Caulder, Brennan Cabrera**

**Seeker-**

**Keeper-Liam Bonafaire**

**SLYTHERIN**

**Beaters (2)- Mattew LaMette, Arthur Jones, **

**Chasers (3)- **

**Seeker- Mimi Elliot**

**Keeper-**


	14. Filch

**Shay Evan's POV**

Tabytha, Sam and I shuffle through the halls with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years heading back to the common room, except we slow down so when they turn around the corner we stay behind.

"So, where's the secret entrance or whatever we're looking for?" Tabytha asks, eyeing me.

"It's a painting. A portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, but not the one by the common room," I say, checking the walls. "It should be in between two suit of armor. Right…." I pause, searching. "Here!" I point at the tall wall across from us. Two medieval pieces of armor stand in position right between Helga's painting.

"Great, so now what?" For some reason Tabytha seems to doubt me. I can only hope to prove myself.

"We do this!" I crouch in the exact center and find a stone tile. My hands scrape under in and claw the bottom. My fingernails scratch and pull the stone up. It's wide enough for me and Tabytha to easily fit into. Sam's muscular body might have more trouble. Sam rushes to help me. He takes the stone off my hands and sets it on the floor.

I gesture for the two behind me to follow me as I climb down into the floor. I have to duck in order to avoid hitting my head.

"Cool," Tab mumbles.

She slides in next. Sam struggles to get himself in, but he makes it. Once we are all inside I pull a fake stone panel over the hole to make it less obvious. If Ms. Norris walks by though, we're screwed.

"Alright, now we go this-a-way!" Start to the right, running my hand across the wall. After five to ten minutes stop. Tab runs into me with Sam bumping her. "Sorry," I mumble. "Now, we must crawl. We should try to be quiet so we don't attract any rats," I groan, scooting myself into the lower section of the floor.

This is the common room. There's another floor board that opens up to an abandoned dorm that I told Colby to meet us in. My hands graze the ceiling above us for the loose tile. I find it when I hear

"Ew, I think there's a rat!" Tabytha says calmly. Thank god she's not a girly baby like some of the girls in our year.

"Just swat it and take a shower when we get back to the dorm,"

WHACK! "Got it. I think it's dead Shay,"

"Ew, okay. Just watch out for it. You too Sam," I call back. My hand pushes open the tile and a dull light seeps into the passageway.

"Sam? Tabytha?" Colby's soft voice echos down.

"We're here! I'm here too Colby," I whisper.

"Oh, hey Shay!" He smiles as I pull myself up.

Tabytha and Sam follow me, covered with dust and who wants to know what!

"No one is in the common room. We can probably go there to talk more comfortably," Colby suggests. We shrug and walk out. As the door opens we are greeted by a face, wrinkled and old with time. Mean and strict. Cruel and sadistic. Filch.

**CLIFF HANGER! MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, PROMISE!:)**

**PROFESSOR FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Subject/ Class:**

**Teaching Methods:**

**Anything else:**

**Hey guys what would you think if I started to make shorter chapters during the weekdays (not this short. I have to go to bed now and I wanted to post this first!) and long (at least 2000 words) ones on the weekends? This would mean I'd update more:)**


	15. Potions and Detention

_**PLEASE READ! **_**I totally MESSED UP last chapter! I put Colby in instead of Sam being the Hufflepuff and I switched Sam and Dexter around:P OHMIGOD! I'm such a fail:( Thanks to everyone who joined the story! It got deleted, but she just put it back up:)**

**Samuel Reyes' POV**

My stomach drops, twisted with fear. I feel my skin prickle, my eyes widen, my heart nearly stop, my breath fade, my hope leave. All because of rumors. Filch doesn't have the best reputation. If it was up to him he'd roam the school with a shotgun, firing at anyone caught out of bed. Instead his cold hands take my ear and Tabytha's wrist. She shrieks, stomping his foot in defense, or instinct I'm not sure.

"Let go of her!" I flinch away from my holder. Tabytha's breath is heavy. Filch regains his grip, tighter now.

"It's okay Sam, I'm okay. Just calm down," Her voice is soft and a whisper. Quiet so I'm the only one who can hear her.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" He calls.

"No dip Sherlock," Shay rolls her eyes. She stares down Filch. He looks away.

"You will be _punished!" _He yells. I'm sure everyone in the Hufflepuff house is out of bed now. "Detentions for _all _of you! I think Neville will be advising you. You will go to the Forbidden Forest and fetch plants for Herbology,"

"How long have you been planning this detention?" Tabytha asks in disbelief. Filch ignores her.

"GET BACK TO BED, ALL OF YOU! BE IN NEVILLE'S CLASSROOM BY NINE-THIRTY BY TOMORROW!"

"Alright! No need to shout," Dexter chuckles. Filch releases me and sulks out the hall.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow night!" Shay smiles and walks out.

**Arthur Jones's POV**

Elanor mocks us. She tiptoes around the room, smiling to herself. There are only eight of us in the class. We all sit in chairs around her potions room. It feels weird to call a teacher by her first name, but a few minutes ago when someone asked why we don't call her by it. I'm not sure why she's so strict.

"Okay students, I know you're all wondering what… this is all about," she gestures to the fifteen potions in front of us. "seven of these potions are harmless. They each have different symptoms, but all equally _harmless," _she says the word 'harmless' like poison. "As you can see there are eight of you. Unfortunately one of you might choose one of the not-so-harmless potions. Luckily though there is an antidote in the mix. If you find yourself choosing the antidote, pray your pupils have been studying their books. Also there are only two antidotes and six poisonous mixtures," an evil grin appears on her face. I notice her blond hair has gotten grey just in the past few days.

"But… you can't do that!" Matthew LaMette complains. He has his arm around Mimi Elliot. Elanor says nothing. Her eyes flicker from him to Mimi. They light up for a moment, sparking with an idea planted in her head. The dead silence hangs in the air. No one breathes for a whole minute. We all know not to mess with the Potions Professor.

"My dear boy, you have no idea what I can do" Elanor's grin grows. The silence collapses, we all sigh, glad she has nothing else to say except, "You will also remain silent. I will enforce this now! Silencio!" She mumbles. Why do I get the feeling she enjoys our pain?

We start, eyeing each potion in front of us. My hands shake as I pick up a tall purple one. I sniff the top of it. It smells like… daisies. I'm not the best student, but I think I'll assume this one's safe. I sniff again to make sure I haven't missed anything. I've heard daisies symbolize innocence, love and beauty. I raise the potion to my lips and take a sip. It tastes warm and happy. I feel good. I open my eyes. Everyone is watching me. No one else has taken a potion.

My hands start the prickle. I look at eacho of them. They're growing larger. This is probably just a symptom, but I still put my hands behind my back and wait. Matthew finds his goblet and takes a sip. Nothing happens to him, or Rosie, or Colby. Sam takes his and drinks it. He's safe too. The only Hufflepuff without a potion is Rebecca Liddell. Mimi grabs one and sips it, hoping to get it over with, but nothing happens either. She sighs of relief. Clair finally takes hers. She's fine too.

Weird, I guess I expected more people to be poisoned, probably since this is Elanor's class. Rebecca's eyes search each of the remaining potions. Two antidotes and six poisons. Elanor taps her foot, now standing in the corner, eyes alive with energy.

I feel bad for poor Beckie, but I can't help. I guess I could point to the potion that's safe, but I don't even know what that is.

"Hurry up girl. You only have five minutes, and that might not be enough time to find the antidote if you aren't so lucky," Elanor breathes. Her smile still remains.

Rebecca nods and chooses one of the potions closest to her. It's red and I can smell it from here. It smells like mint- that means suspicion. She's chosen the poison! I wave to Beckie, trying to get her to stop. I'm too late though, it's already entered her body. Then, I go on auto-mode searching from the antidote as Rebecca collapses to the floor, Elanor smirking. I find a blue liquid, smelling of Acacia, meaning "secret love." I can only hope this is right as I walk over to the poor girl lying on the floor.

All of the Hufflepuffs and Mimi are crouched around her, trying to help. I'm the only one with a potion. I stand over Beckie and pour the potion into her mouth. She's fallen unconscious. Her throat gurgles. Her eyes bulge open and a gasp escapes her lips. Elanor must have turned off the silencing charm because Beckie says,

"Thank you," very quietly. It's to everyone, but she's looking at me.

"You're welcome," I mumble awkwardly and help her up.

"How did you know what to do?" She asks.

"I don't know, instincts I guess," I say.

"Well, maybe you could help teach me?" Beckie looks at me. She smiles, but she's still pale from moments ago.

"Sure! Tomorrow in free period?" I ask, grinning.

"Okay, thanks again,"

The rest of Elanor's class seems to fly-by.

**Sorry so short, but I really wanted to update! **

**AH! Clove means undying love… CLATO FOREVER! And Sinnick while we're at it... that's me a Finnick. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY Crimson's Revenge! :) Please? I just spent hours making this for you… could you spent five minutes writing two reviews?**

**SVDANCERMAGICLOVER- I will update the house points! Next chapter, I promise, I'm super busy right now though so I can't!:( Sorry, and I will add your points!**

**Please PM me if you submitted to my friend!:) Thanks to everyone who did!**

**ALSO- Want to join an epic forum with me and a ton of other fabulous people? Check out "Fire is Catching" there's a link at the very bottom of my profile!**


	16. The Miracle Patronum

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while! Also just FYI I have really big plans for this story! It will be epic…ly sad and epic! Read the summary again! Hehe ok this is from some of the famous teachers's POVs.**

**REVIEW MY STORY FOR HOUSE POINTS called There Go the Fighters. It's about the deaths of the Careers. I'll decide how many points later somewhere between 5 to 25 based on how long and well written your review is. Five points for each ten words! **

**Neville Longbottom's POV**

Filch. He stands in front of me, his face twitching unnaturally. He smells like death. A horror envelops me. My hands feel sweaty, my face hot.

"Students were out of bed. I told them you'd serve their detention," He shoves forward Tabytha Malfoy, who is nothing like her evil traitor of a father I learned to loathe. Instead she reminds me more of Harry or Ginny, brave at heart, not a selfish coward. Samuel Reyes, who goes by Sam flinches when he sees the girl in pain. He's a Hufflepuff. They are not usually in trouble. Dexter Donovan, another Gryffindor with Tabytha is held by his wrist. He tries to shrug away from Filch. Shay, also a Gryffindor swings her arms back and forth, looking at the floor.

"Okay. I'll have them go to the forest. I need to collect some plants," I gesture for them to come to me and Dexter looks relieved when Filch lets go of him.

"Good. Hopefully the dementors don't find you!" Filch smiles and skips away, snickering like he always does when he gets students into trouble.

"Are there really dementors?" Tabytha asks, but not out of fear; out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I doubt we'll run into them tonight though. Even if we do, Harry Potter taught me how to steer them off!" I say proudly.

"Really? How?" Sam asks in awe.

"A spell, I guess it wouldn't be against the rules for me to teach you, just in case," I grin when I see their faces light up. I might not be the best at Detentions, but at least they'll learn some type of lesson.

"Yes please!" Shay smiles happily, pulling a narrow wand out of her pocket. I laugh at their eagerness. I remember when I was their age. That was the year it all started to crumble, Hogwarts was almost falling, but not yet.

"Alright, but only if you keep mum about it, okay?" I say excitedly.

"We promise!" Dexter speaks.

"Ok, well first you hold your wand like this," I hold mine straight out, "and then you think of something. Anything emotional," I close my eyes and think. I think of the last time Luna visited me. My face feels red, I yell "EXPECTO PETRONUM!" A white light fills the dark room, wind rushes, a small pale hare whisps from my wand. My patronus used to be a bear cub, but now it takes the form of Luna's. I think back to when we practiced in my fifth year. I felt amazing the first time I cast this spell, especially since it had been so hard to master.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Shay screams. My eyes pierce her wand and the white light slowly spilling from its tip. My heart stops, my brain goes numb, my eyes grow wide. No one can ever, _ever _do this spell on their first try- except Shay. Her patronus is a Dalmatian, it pouncing around, playfully chasing my hare. It barks and Shay laughs and acts like she isn't some sort of miracle.

"How the…" Tabytha starts.

"What? I mean how? Er, what!?" I scramble my words together.

Shay smiles at us. She doesn't seem to get our astonishment.

**I PROMISE if I get five reviews on "There Go the Fighters" I will make a long chapter featuring every character! I'm SO SORRY these are so short, but I have to go now and I really wanted to post one, and I also thought you'd all like some Neville X Luna :) Just a little though, not sure if you picked up on them!**

**Who did you want to win the US election? Personally I was Obama, but I didn't care too much.**

**MY BIRTHDAY'S NOVEMBER 9! Yay! Could my present be a ton of long reviews?**

**GUYS! I put Neville as a bear and then I took a Patronus test for fun and it had 150 questions and 80 possible animals… so yeah! That's cool right?**


	17. I said BUTTERBEER!

**Hey ya'll! Sorry my updating has been really kind of slow! I literally have so much school I can only update every so often in this story, but I do have another story called **_**THERE GO THE FIGHTERS! **_**I would totally appreciate it if you would review!:) You can still get 25 points for reviewing it!**

**Rosie Garpotil's POV**

Ginny has her class filled with sixth years. She chose to have us all meet at the same period so she could teach us all the exact same thing!

"Okay, I'm not sure if you have heard or not, but today I'll be teaching you all how to do a patronus as Professor Longbottom has suggested. I will tell you now that only one witch I know has mastered it her first time and only one wizard has gotten the hang of it within an hour, but he died ten years ago… However Shay, who learned the first time said she's willing to help show everyone how she managed to do so!" All eyes land on Shay. She sits modestly in a desk with Tabytha and Sam sharing a seat next to her to "save room."

"How do you think she did it?" Taylor asks and her eyes widen.

"I don't know!" Eliza squints her eyes in thought. This is the first time we've seen each other since Astronomy the first night. Clair sits next to us smiling.

"I wonder what my patronus will be?" I ask. I hope it's something cool like, I don't know- a cat or something…

"Hmm… I think you'd be a flamingo!" Clair says and we all laugh.

"Why that?"

"Because, your hair is so cool and your femine- in a good way of course! And I dunno, you just seem like a flamingo!" She explains quickly while laughing.

"Everyone! You need to think of something emotional! It works best with happy thought, but anything strong will work just fine. Then you must yell 'Expecto Patronum!' that's all I can really think of, it will take a lot of time so don't worry," Ginn- er Professor Potter smiles.

"How long did it take you?" Matthew asks.

"Weeks, but I had a good teacher," she blushes.

"Oh? And you don't think you can teach us?" he challenges.

"That is _not _what I said Mr. LaMette. If you think you could do better then please! Go ahead, show me your attempt at a Patronus," she says calmy, returning the challenge.

Matthew stands up and walks to the center of the room, leaving his seat next to Mimi.

"Okay."

He sighs and grips his wand, closing his eyes, and then opening them again. "Expecto Patronum!" He barely yells, but a small white light glows from the tip of his wand. Gi- Professor Potter smirks.

"Not as easy as it looks. Hmm… imagine that," Matthew's nostrils flared and his eyes burned with hatred. I don't like him one bit. Not at all.

**Rebecca Liddell's POV**

The Hufflepuff common room is crowded. I have to squish into a cozy chair by the fire with my book to study from. The Care for Magical Creatures teacher gave us a lot of homework for the start of the year, but she said this will be it for the month.

Tomorrow is Remembrance Day, a new holiday meant to honor those lost in the War at Hogwarts on both sides. There will be a reading with everyone, even the "bad guys' " lost. Maybe that's why Ginny was feisty today. Her brother died in the war after all.

"Hey Beckie!" I look up from the text book I zoned out from.

"Hi Colby!" I wave at the boy with the dark blue hair. Today I dyed mine dark red.

"What's up?" he asks, running a hand through his strands.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to study,"

"Sorry! I shoul-" Colby starts awkwardly.

-No! Not like that! I meant that I kept zoning out! It isn't due until the end of the week anyways," I catch myself.

"Oh, um in that case a couple of students and I are going to Hogshead in Hogsmade. Do you want to come?" he asks, his voice shaky.

"Sure! Er, are we allowed?" I couldn't care less, I just am curious.

"Yeah, Ginny said we could." Colby smiles at me.

"Okay, cool! I'll meet you there in twenty minutes!" I grin back, feeling myself blush.

***.*.*.***

Warmth rushes to overcome my cold body. My hands are red with the frigid air and they feel numb when I step into Hogshead. I immediately spot Colby and wave. He gestures for me to come over to him. It seems as if he's invited Sam and Rosie along with students from other houses like Kalli Caulder, Brennan Cabrera, Eliza Ponce, Liam Bonafaire, Mimi Elliot and her newly announced boyfriend Matthew LaMette, Clair Flint, Artie Jones, Taylor Retay, Dexter Donovan, Tabytha Malfoy, and finally Shay Evans.

They all sit together at one large table. Three waiters are taking their orders. I take a seat next to Mimi and Kalli, who won't even dare to look at each other. Someone told me they had a fight in the middle of herbology and Kalli bumped into Matthew and made him break a pot or something.

"I'll have the butterbeer! Who else wants butterbeer?" Sam asks, looking around, everyone says they want one so he replies, "sixteen butterbeers then!" he shouts and we all cheer. The waiter looks at him funny then leaves to get our orders. While we wait we go around saying our favorite subjects. I have no idea who started this….

"I like Herbology!"

"Potions sucks!"

"Elanor should die in a hole!"

"Astronomy's too late!"

"I have so much homework in Care for Magical Creatures!"

"Does anyone else have problems with calling Ginny Professor Potter?"

"OMIGOD _yes!_"

Finally after the constant blabber our drinks come. No one orders food, but we take grateful sips of the sweet butterbeer in front of us. I've had it once before, but when I try it this time it tastes weird and a little sour.

"BLAH! What is this?" I hear Eliza choke. She realizes she's being loud and pipes down.

Mimi tastes it and her and Kalli both drink it all in one sip.

"REFILL!" Kalli motions to the waiter who comes back and rolls his eyes taking both Kalli's and Mimi's up for a refill.

**Mimi Elliot's POV**

Why do I feel dizzy? Why do my hands feel like they're shaking when I pick up the glass after another refill? Maybe too much butterbeer. After forty minutes, I find out.

"BEER?" Sam's eyes grow wide when he gets the check. Well, that explains a lot actually. "CAN'T YOU TELL WE'RE UNDERAGE? You gave us each at least THREE refills in those giant glasses!" Laughter bubbles in my throat, spilling from my mouth.

"We're so screwed!" I cackle, waving my feet back and forth in my chair.

"I'm sorry! I do not speak fluently in English. Spanish is my first language!" The waiter who gave us a funny look when Sam ordered for us says worried.

"Oh course you don't!" Kalli jeers and falls out of her stool. I can't see her over Beckie, but I hear her laughing manically.

"Guys we need to get out of he-" Shay starts but upchucks on the man's foot. "Oops! Sorr-" she does it again.

"Let's just stay outside and wait for the effects of being drunk in our sixth year wears off!" Colby suggests. He seems to be the only one who isn't tipsy.

He comes around and picks Kalli up off the floor and we all manage to drag ourselves out of the bar.

"THANKS A LOT *******S!" Tabytha cries before tripping on her way out. Lord help us.

**Brennan Cabrera's POV**

The next day I feel sick. I hate what happened last night. I feel… dirty! I don't know, I just don't like it even though we had no idea. Ugh, today will be sad! We have the Remembrance Ceremony after Care for Magical Creatures.

***.*.*.***

"Alright then class! Everyone's here, yes? Okay. Today I have a special lesson planned. You will be meeting Potnies! They're very shy and have a good sense of personality! They change colors depending on their mood. Right now I will give you each a Potni to take care of for the hour. You must achieve in making it turn pink, which means they are happy. Any other color is not desirable. If your Potni turns black tell me right away!" Professor Boot smiles to us. She's short and her long chocolate hair flies behind her in the wind. She bends over and picks up a round creature. It looks like a large pygmy puff, but the size of a dog.

"AW!" about half the girls squeal. I smile at the Potni.

It's white right now and it's eyes are frantically searching us students. The fluffy ball of an animal bounces over towards Shay Evans who grins and picks it up. The next one sprints full-speed towards Liam Bonafaire almost knocking him over. I notice they all have long skinny tongues that hang out of their mouths.

After five minutes all of the Potni have found temporary owners. Professor Boot gives us permission to walk around to get the creatures to turn color, which turns out to be easy. When mine had lept into my arms it turned a shade pinker. I let it lick my face for a few minutes before taking it for a walk around still wrapped into my arms. Then I set it gently on the grass and play tag, careful not to hurt it.

We stay in the front of the school, getting to know the Potnies when a dark shadow casts over us- Elanor. She walks down the grass where we are and heads towards the Forbidden Forest. On her way I see her eyes glance over to Liam's Potni, when she walks by she steps on it's tiny paw.

"EEE!" It screaks, and in an instant the Potni is jet black. Professor Boot's eyes throw daggers at Elanor as she strides over.

"Oh! Did I step on _its _foot? I'm so sorry!" Elanor mocks apology.

"It is a paw, not a foot! How _dare _you do that to my poor creature! How dare you!" Professor Boot calls, still halfway across the grounds from her.

"I'm sorry, but I must run!" Elanor waves goodbye and starts to continue on her way.

"No! The Potni will att-"

"Sorry! Talk later!" Elanor interrupts.

The Potni, still dark as midnight, growls and flashes its teeth to Elanor's back. It brushes its paws on the ground like a charging bull, ready for attack.

Tabytha mumbles beside me, "Run bitch."

**YAY! Professor Boot! She was sent in by The First Maraudette (Beckie's owner) and earned her house points!**

**Sorry, it takes FOREVER to do the house points, but I can tell you that RAVENCLAW IS IN THE LEAD thanks to danceforevergirl (Brennan's owner).**

**Who do you think is the cutest couple now, or still a hopeful couple?**

**PLEASE READ THERE GO THE FIGHTERS! I'M GIVING 25 POINTS PER REVIEW!**

**FACT: I was watching the Half-Blood Prince while typing Beckie's part through Brennan's part. FACT: I've had butterbeer before at the Universal Studios Harry Potter Park and OHMIGOD! It looked **_**exactly **_**like Hogsmade and Hogwarts and there's a little broomstick ride that's so awesome and I loved it! AH! It was amazing… FACT: I kinda had a hard time describing how the beer tasted seeing as I've never had any! FACT: OH lord. Harry just drank the Felix and he's acting drunk too…**


	18. Remembrance Day

**Happy Thanksgiving! When I'm starting to type this it's Thanksgiving… so yeah! Hope you have a good time! I'm thankful for all of my lovely reviews! They really make my day:)**

**Liam Bonafaire's POV**

Today is Remembrance Day. The halls are swarmed with people, shoving to get to the Great Hall, where it will be held. I push through too and catch myself from falling more than once. The line slowly inches forward.

"Liam!" Someone shouts over the crowd. I turn my head around and see Eliza Ponce waving to me.

"Hey Eliza!" I wave to her.

"This is going to stink," she says sadly when she catches up to me.

"I know, terrible. Can you think of anyone who's had family that died in the war we know?" I wonder. Eliza thinks for a moment and my eyes drift to a tall window. It arches from the ceiling to the stone floor. Black metal twists around the glass, making loops and lines.

"Ginny," Eliza sighs, "her brother died in the War, remember?" I nod to her and stare at the trees whispering in the thin breeze that filters through their narrow leaves. "We're here," Eliza breathes in and gestures to the melancholy sight inside.

The house tables are draped with black sheets, the only light comes from the candles dotting the painted sky. We were told to wear black today. Eliza and I walk to a table. We are not to be segregated by house to show that through War we remain united. We take seats on a bench at what would be the Gryffindor table. Colby plops next to us followed by Kalli and Mimi who seem to have made-up after the "butterbeer" accident. They talk animatedly with their hands while we wait. Shay and Tabytha grab seats and save one for Sam.

The professors are sitting at their table. Dumbledore stands at his owl podium, waiting to start. This is the first official Remembrance Day we've had. Eliza wears a black lace dress and pointed flats. A black headband pulls her soft hair from her face. Kalli has a solid spaghetti strap dress on. She has lace tights and boots on. Her blond hair is pulled back tightly as always. Mimi has on a black blazer and a pencil skirt along with black Uggs ™. Shay wears a silk flowing dress with her hair braided behind her. Tabytha lastly has on a strapless black dress and wool jacket with combat boots. Her hair is also braided in a side pony-tail.

Sam sits down next to us. Five minutes later Dumbledore starts.

"Today we are gathered to mourn and appreciate the lives lost in the recent War. Everyone who fought will be greatly thanked for helping save the school. I also believe that both sides are worth mentioning. Let us start in naming those who lost their lives," Dumbledore says. We all draw in a breath, "Arbit, Richie died from holding off the Death Eaters; Arnold, Merideth tried to enter the grounds but was hit by the Womping Willow;" He drowns on, but something interesting in his voice keeps me listening, plus it would be impolite not to.

"Brown, Lavender met her end when she was attacked by a werewolf; Crabbe, Vincent died in flames and fury; Creevy, Collin tried to capture the perfect photo, but was in the line of fire;" Sobs of relatives or friends escape from the crowd when names are called. Tabytha sniffles when Crabbe is called. Her father must have told her stories when she was little.

Eventually when "Lestrange, Bellatrix battled Mrs. Molly Weasly and died after a fatal attempt to murder her daughter;" is spoken something funny happens. Ginny smirks the tiniest bit and Elanor shoots her a look with fury in her eyes, but also smugly giggles.

"Lupin; Remus will be greatly missed after dying for his wife and son, who also both passed from the War," Eliza slides her hand in mine. I feel my cheeks warm , but grasp her hand in mine.

**Clair Flint's POV**

"Riddle, Tom was the leader of the Death Eaters, he was killed in his final battle with Harry Potter;" Someone starts to clap. A cheer explodes from one table. That's all though.

"Tonks, Nymphadora loved both her son and husband Remus and died protecting the grounds of Hogwarts;" The sadness seems to drape over everyone. We either stare at our laps, the ground or Dumbledore. Everyone is quiet except for the Headmaster.

"Weasly, Fred died nobly fighting by his brother's side;" Ginny sniffles, her eyes are red and her face paler. I hug my arms to my chest.

"Zida, Poppy died while trying to kill a vampire;" My bones shiver. That's the last one.

"We must continue to show strength and love for those who we had to sacfrifice. Some were old, others unbelievably young. Most of all though they were brave. Have a good day everyone but do not fail to remember those who fought for you," Dumbledore's words echo through the hall sending chills down our spines. One by one everyone stands.

As we filter out the exits I find Brennan. "Hey," a try a soft smile.

"Hi." He smiles back. I reach for his hand and I feel him tense up, but he goes with it and relaxes.

"That was awful. Beautiful, but awful," I say gently.

"Yeah, and now he expects us to walk away from that and go to class like nothing is wrong," Brennan sighs deeply. I look at his face. He looks sad and fragile, that's probably how I look too.

"I wish we had a free period today,"

"Clair," Brennan starts.

"What?" I smile at him.

"I have something to tell you. Something big," he says softly. I don't mean to be insensitive, but my day has already been sad enough.

"Can you save it? For tomorrow? Sorry, I've just had enough of today," I say, trying to sound interested still.

"Um, okay I guess. I just don't want to make anything difficult," Brennan says longingly.

"Sorry, I have to go change into my robes. Potions first class…"

We wave goodbye and I head to the common room. I wave to Mimi on my way.

**Mimi Elliot's POV**

I smile to Clair as she waves to me. I find Matthew in the common room. He grins when he sees me. I saunter over to him and sit on his lap. I haven't changed out of my outfit yet. I plan to keep it on a little longer. I take off my jacket and leave on my black tank top and my pencil skirt. The common room is full of people, but no one pays attention to us as I sit on Matthew's lap. He looks me in the eyes. He smells good, like mint leaves. His eyes are big and kind. I run my hand through his hair. I lean up to him and kiss his cheek.

He does it back to me, kissing my then on the lips. I smile as he kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you," I say muffled in between kisses.

"Love you too," he says softly breathing on my neck.

He pulls my hair back and kisses my neck, I sigh and grin. Matthew's strong and kind, he'll protect me forever.

**Tabytha Malfoy's POV**

Yesterday after the Potni growled at Elanor it attacked her, and she screamed and kicked the tiny animal. It bit her arm, leg and finger. Elanor tackled the creature and threw it across the field somehow, before she left I could have _sworn _I saw her bland white-blond hair falter and turn deep brown and curly. I thought I saw her skin tone change along with her body. I could have _sworn. _Then she left for the Forbidden Forest. The black Potni changed color to normal white after Professor Boot gave it a swig of medicine.

I talked to Sam. He thought he saw Elanor change too. I feel like she's hiding something from us. Maybe my prediction in Divination was true…

_Bad things are about to start again, just like before. Lives will be lost young and old. Sacrifices will be made…_

Or maybe it was just a coincidence…

**Sorry, my mother wants me to get off… I think I'm going back to making long chapters whenever I can. It's easier… I'm also trying to even out the POVs especially after focusing on Sam, Tabytha, Shay and Dexter for a while:P**

**FACT: I just watched the half-blood prince again!**

**25 house points to the first person to tell me why Matthew smells like mint! PM only please! I'll announce next chapter who won:)**


	19. The Threat

**Hey everybody! I finally got my little brother to make a syot!:D He really needs some tributes and I can't wait for him to get started so PLEASE submit one or two for him?:) I'll give you a treat if he can get six tributes from you! Everyone will get a POV who submits and 25 points! :D Please! Thanks loves!**

**Neville's POV**

Luna's bright blonde hair flashes through the greenhouse window. A smile appears on my face. I see from my reflection in the mirror blush creeping up my cheeks. Luna runs inside.

"Why hello Neville! Nice tie," she nods to my outfit. I grin,

"Oh, thanks! It's from my grandmother," I say.

"Fun, fun," she continues after a small pause, "What are you teaching the students this year?" Luna says shyly.

"Nothing new. I'm specifically telling them about dangerous plants,"

"I wish we were taught more in Herbology. I was always very fond of it,"

"That's good. I find it useful outside of school- you know?" I ask.

"Yeah, it keeps the nargles out," She says quietly.

"I does? I never knew that…" I ponder. Luna looks down at her wrist-watch.

"Sorry to do this to you Neville, but I need to go! The Lollitags are waiting!" she holds my hand for a second and lets go, her cheeks flushed.

"Okay, see you soon then?"

"Of course!" She grins and skips out of the greenhouse and into the forest. I watch her apparate away. I turn around to the plants again and find a message written in the perspiration.

_If you ever want to see Loony Lovegood again have two Poison-gaggers outside of the greenhouse by five o'clock. If not, say goodbye! _

**I really made this for the author's note PLEASE READ!:)**


	20. The Dark Mark

**xXcatoisabossXx is my brother's account name, or you can find him on my profile and favorites:)**

**Hiya kids!:D I'm doing my best to make updates happen quickly! It's a little difficult- hehhh. I'm a little sick right now too… :O **

**SHOUTOUT TIME: Check out fellow reviewer and creator of Brennan Cabrera's story Been This Way Since Eighteen, But Lately AND The Path to Heaven! Please:)**

_**I MADE A HUNGER GAMES INSTAGRAM- it is **___ruetheday_ _

**Taylor Retay's POV**

My heart pounds. Elanor's breath is warm and comes out in sharp bursts. She stares down at me. I turn to my cauldron, stirring it slowly, pretending she's not there. I catch her reflection from one of the many mirrors hanging from the walls. She wears a tight smirk, a wild look hidden behind her pale eyes. She has pulled her hair back today, much like Kalli Caulder does, but Elanor's hair is shorter and thicker.

I grab two beetle legs and crush them with the blade of my knife. CRUNCH! I squint my eyes shut and plop the legs into the black cauldron. It sizzles. My hands shake a tiny bit as I reach for the lizard scales. If someone told me this is how I'd spend my year, I'd think them mad.

My potion along with Eliza's starts to shake. Elanor looks at us like prey, her eyes swimming with craze. I'm telling you, I think she's insane.

I look back at my directions.

_CRACK SIX POLYPEAS IN HALF. TAKE OUT THE SEED AND CRACK IT IN HALF. THEN ADD THE SECOND SEED TO THE POTION._

I grab and handful of polypeas, which are shared by everyone at our table; that includes Eliza, Matthew (gag), and Kalli, who can't stop giving him dirty looks. Eliza looks helpless. She's sitting in-between the two. Matthew's oblivious and Kalli's… well, Kalli.

**Matthew LaMette's POV**

Who is this girl? She sat between Kalli and me in Potions, and now I can't stop thinking about her. Her chocolate hair was tied delicately into a side braid, held together by a bright green rubber band. Her nails add color to the dull uniforms. I watch her now at lunch, she sits with the Ravenclaws, next to The Bi*** also known as Kalli Caulder. Really, Kalli isn't bad either; in looks I mean, obviously.

Mimi distracts me, wrapping a hand around my waist. I smile at her, looking at the way her hair falls perfectly behind her ears, pulled back with a blue ribbon. Clair Flint sits diagonal from us, staring awkwardly down at her food, then turning to the boy next to her, I think it's Mark Lackey.

"What's up?" I grin.

"Wanna go to The Three Broomsticks?" Mimi's green eyes search my face.

"Sure, just by ourselves?"

"Yeah," she gives me a sly smile. I laugh and put my arm around her shoulder. "Aw crap, I just remembered- I forgot to do my Astronomy homework! I've got to go finish that! Meet me at five? At the common room?" she asks.

"Cool, see you ,later!" I wave and take my arm out from over her shoulder as she stands up and walks away.

Clair looks even more awkward. She saw me stare at the girl in Ravenclaw.

"What's her name?" I ask softly.

"Your _girlfriend's? _Or the girl you've been staring at for the past ten minutes?" She spits.

"Thee…uh, second one…" I rub the back of my neck.

"Eliza. Eliza Ponce," She looks away quickly, afraid to make eye contanct with me.

"Don't tell Mimi we talked, okay?" I say quickly before getting up. Clair doesn't respond, just looks away again.

**No One's POV**

The dark alley-way twists and warps, the path growing longer and longer.

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! _

One after another the dark forces start to show, the dark mark perched high in the cloudy sky. An eerie green glow casts shadows across her face, know longer concealed. As she steps out from the store's frame gasps rise in the crowd.

"Bellatrix," a long, blonde haired shadow whispers in awe. "We thought you… didn't Molly Weasly-"

"- try and fail to kill me? Ah, Lucius, you see as you once said, 'you should really be able to tell the difference between dreams and reality.' I was never dead," she replies smoothly. Her echos sends chills amongst the bystanders.

"But how did you manage-?" Lucius persists to question.

"- I have called you all here today to reassemble Lord Voldemort's forces," Bellatrix interrupts, "Although we are without our leader, we must continue to fulfill our duty to him. We must continue out the job. We must assasinate both Mr. Potter," she spits the name out like poison, "and the ignorant Albus Dumbledore. We will take down anyone who wishes to stop us. Who shall join me?" She cackles when she watches everyone's eager hands, shooting upwards.

Her eyes swim with a mixture of pleasure and hope, but there is also madness and cruelty. Her smile flashes her pointy, fang-like teeth.

"I have infiltrated Hogwarts. No one is aware of my disguise except for you all, who _must _keep it a secret, or else you will find yourself at a great loss," she glances to Lucius, who she's always thought of as a weaker Death Eater. "For example, Lucius- I have become aware that you have been blessed with a granddaughter. The loathsome girl was sorted, of all places, Gryffindor, so it would not be out of nature if she experienced a great accident. See you should fail to remain loyal," She smirks.

***.*.*.***

As Shay's hands grasp the daily paper they begin to shake. It reads in big print at the top of the page,

_DARK MARK SPOTTED IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY_

_He Who Shall Not Be Named is gone, but his followers remain_

He can't be back, it says he's gone. But who put up the Dark Mark? Shay sighs and plops down on one of the couches in the common room. Shay stands back up promptly after reading the list of possible Death Eaters, it says Lucius Malfoy.

"Tab?" Shay rushes into the bedroom to find her friend with her nose in a book.

"Yeah?" Her eyes stay in the pages.

"Did you… Um, have you read this yet?" Shay awkwardly hands the newspaper to Tabytha, who takes her eyes off the book and grabs it. Shay notices her eyes are bloodshot and her face is pale.

Tabytha nods, she's already seen it, but scans over the paper again. She crumples it into a ball and tosses it across the room after a minute.

"Tab, are you okay?" Shay asks delicately.

"Fine. I'm great. Who cares if my grandfather's a Death Eater? Or if my own damn father is? I won't be!" She attempts a smile, but it fades as her structure collapses and her hands cover her eyes. A muffled sob comes from her palms.

"You'll be fine Tab, you aren't your father. You know that. Everyone else does too! You know for yourself- you're a Gryffindor! Now, if you were in Slytherin, we'd have a problem," Shay jokes. Tabytha cracks a grin in her hands and looks up. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry. She secretly just wants Sam.

"Shay?" Tabytha whispers, looking back up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm this upset,"

"Of course I wouldn't." Shay smiles and pats Tabytha's bed covers before turning for the door and heading out to the common room.

**HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE SWITCHING FROM 1st person to 3rd person…**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update (and it was short)! I'm truly doing my best though, I promise you all:) I have a fun note for you all who review… The characters who have been abandoned by their owners will be um... have something happen to them. And no, I don't mean they will die… yet! (Laughs like a maniac…)**

**Do you enjoy third person OR first person? I kind of like writing third person (no I's or Me's) better, should I always write like that?**

**SIGN UP to to have your character join the darkside and Elanor… PM me if you want your character to join! **


	21. Secrets

**Hello all! To be fair, I started this chapter right after I finished the last one! See? I try to update! I really do! So yeah, remember to tell me if you want to join *DUN DUN DUN DUNNN* the Dark Side! *Mwahahaha!* And yes, I can actually do an evil laugh. A good one, too;) be jealous- unless you can do one too. I like talking- er typing I guess to you guys. It's fun. Kind of. If you're still with me, cool. So yeah, I'm a rambling on and on and on and on. Because I'm a procrastinator- that's what I do! 'Cuz I need a mannn! Better shape up-up-up! Hehe. Random child attack! ATTACK! EAT IT STANLEY! Do you watch the Office? I do! One of my favorite shows is Modern Family and Parks and Rec. and The Middle and Suburgatory is alright and I like Amazing Race and LOVE LOVE LOVE- Pretty Little Liars. I bought season 1 a month or so ago and I have to finish it! I hope I'm getting season two for Christmas!:O My favorites are Emily and Spencer. I don't enjoy Hanna all that much. I've also read the first three books and I'm starting the fourth. Okay, if you have stuck with this, you are my little epic boss friend!:O Epic boss friendsss… Somewhere in your review hide the word "piglet" and you will be next in line for a POV. Hide it like say: For some reason, I want to tell you my favorite things! I like piglets, hot cocoa and swimming.: (end fake review). Okay? **

**HEY I DERPED AGAIN- I forgot to tell you "danceforevergirl" is the person I was shouting out to!:) Please read Spencer's story's! They rock, especially the many Deamus fics;) **

**ALSO- KM.600 is planning on making a SYOC, for Harry Potter, kinda like this one! Follow her so you can see when she posts it if you'd like to be in it, which I highly suggest!**

**Alright, my awkwardly long (three hundred sixty nine words) author's note is finished:**

**JUST KIDDING! Suckers, you thought it was over, 'tis not! Well, now it is as I leave you with the always lovely- Kalli Caulder.**

**ATTENTION: I have decided to put song lyrics on each chapter (They aren't mine!) And also check out the songs, if I suggest it or not!:) (I'll suggest it if it's like describes the characters and the chapter well) I suggest this one because I love P!NK and it's by her, called "Who Knew"**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long** gone**  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all _wrong _and  
That l_a_s_t_ k_i_s_s_  
I'll cherish.

**Kalli Caulder's POV**

Ew. Why is Matthew staring at me? I watch him check me out. Creep! Why does Mimi have to _like _him? How _can _she like him? Well, I guess he is a tiny bit cute. Just a little though. I could never make out with him like Mimi did in The Three Broomsticks last night!

Yeah, so I was just minding my own business, walking down the street when I saw it- the couple sitting at a booth, snogging like madmen! Not joking- okay? I was like, "Ohh-kayy; that's a little gross…" and then they stopped for a moment and the boy turned around and it was Matthew! Matthew La-freaking-Mette! I know, right? Mimi never looked at me though, but I saw her dirty blonde hair covered by his large head! It was a little graphic, that's all! Actually, it's that and my friend was snogging _him-_ of all people! I still get a weird feeling about him, I swear.

Anyways, I'm on my way to the common room for my break, finally. The Ravenclaw House kids usually cram into the room to study and what-not. I study too, don't get me wrong, just not on my one free period a day.

"Hey Kalli!" A voice calls down the hall. I whip my hair around, my long, tight blond pony-tail striking someone in the face.

"Oh, well look who it is- The Bee-yotch!" I over-smile and turn away, but Mimi's hand grabs my shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for!?" She whispers.

"For snogging the creep all night! Then not even telling me about it!"

"What are you talking about?" She says. Not the best liar in my opinion!

"Oh shut up! I saw you two, at The Three Broomsticks," I spit back.

"Kalli, honestly I have know idea what you mean! I didn't even go last night like Matthew and I were planning! He had to cancel, okay? No need to rub it in my face you jerk," Mimi sighs and rubs her own shoulder.

"Really? Whatever, liar!" I call and run away. I hear her yell something back to me, but I can't understand it.

I guess she and Matthew deserve each other, huh?

**Mimi Elliot's POV**

I tighten my light blue ribbon around my wrist. What in the name of hell was Kalli so pissed about!? I didn't go to The Three Broomsticks, promise. Matthew canceled because he had too much homework. Was Kalli just trying to make me mad, or what? Or did she really think it was me and Matthew, when really it was just some other couple. I guess that' probably it.

**Clair Flint's POV**

Free period at last! I smile as I walk by Brennan in the hall. He half-grins, but it disappears as he nears me.

"Clair, I think I need to tell you something," He says slowly, like he's carefully planning out every word.

"Well what is it?" I reply cheerfully, trying to brighten his all of a sudden serious mood. Brennan looks around for a moment, checking out everyone who passes us in the hall.

"Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?" His eyes continue to dart around us, avoiding everyone. This is knew for him, he's usually more open. I guess whatever's happening is serious.

"Sure, I guess, where to?" Brennan doesn't answer, but merely grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hall to a nook in the wall. He pushes a stone brick and it moves back followed by five more, making a narrow door. I glance at Brennan and see his face is full of shame and fear. Fear for what?

We find ourselves in a small room surrounded by stone tiles. Two benches sit on the floor.

"Lumos" Brennan whispers and light filtrates through the damp air. I watch his eyes drift away from mine and focus on a spot on the ground.

"Um, listen Clair, I- I don't know what I want right now... but I have to tell someone this. I don't think I... well, I don't think I really like girls, and well... like I said, I don't know what's wrong, but I just might- might like someone else. Like, a guy."

My heart falters for a moment, "What?"

"I'm gay Clair," he whispers, spitting out the words like poison. His eyes swim with tears, threatening to fall.

I move from the bench across from him to share his. I put my hand on his back and hug him, "You're okay Brennan. That's nothing, I mean- I'm a vampire right!?" I smile nervously, exposing my fang-like teeth. He laughs momentarily, then stops and starts to cry.

"I guess, sorry Clair, I just wanted to tell someone and… I don't know!" He frowns and looks up from his spot on the floor.

"Hey, we'll be misfits together, right?" I smile at him and he grins back.

"Misfits forever,"

**Maxine Zyrus' POV (Remember, she's not submitted by anyone, just my own backup)**

"Matthew?" I groan, pulling our lips apart.

"What?" He says, half in a dream it seems.

"I had a weird feeling, about last night and at the Three Broomsticks," I whisper.

"Mmhmm," he mumbles, then grabs my head, forcing it to his.

"No, I'm serious. I felt like someone was _watching _us!"

"Impossible," Matthew sighs, waiting for me to kiss him back.

"Yeah? I'm probably just imagining it," I grin and tackle him onto his bunk, laughing softly.

**Liam Bonafaire's POV**

Eliza meets me at lunch.

"Hey!" I smile, waving her over to the table.

"Hi!" She smiles

"What's up?" I ask as she sits down.

"Eh, nothing really. How about you?" Eliza grabs a strawberry of her plate and twists off the leafy stem part.

"I'm alright." I grin.

"Yeah? That's good!" She goes on merrily, plucking another set of leaves off a ripe berry.

Five minutes pass when we hear screeches coming from the windows of the Great Hall as thousands of owls swarm inside, dropping mail onto student's laps. I don't have a owl, I chose Aria, my cat. An owl swoops just below my head and lets a note flutter down into my empty plate.

I carefully pick it up and examine it. This is my first letter I've gotten! I tear it open and read.

_To my dearest son,_

_ Liam, I haven't spoken to you in what seems like forever! How is Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy it as much as I have! Sad you weren't chosen for Slytherin, though at least it isn't Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, huh? How are your teachers, I've heard about a new Potions teacher. Elanor- correct?- seems rather smart, doesn't she? Yes, well she's told me about you. I've heard that you are doing well in her class. _

_ She has something she's hiding Liam. She's not what she seems to be and if you don't realize this on your own soon enough you will be forced to face her head on. I advise you, command you to join me before things get out of hand. If not there will be consequences for the both of us. You know what I mean Liam. I know you do. Think for once son! It's your (and my own) life on the line! Meet us all at Knockturn Alley, Borgin and Burke's on Saturday. Instead of going to Hogsmade, take two rights on thirty first street, followed by sixteenth street. Then follow the house elf._

_Your Father, Mircea Bonafaire_

Well shit. What the hell does he mean- "Follow the house elf?" Now he's forcing me to become the worst of him while insulting me. Love you too dad.

**Arthur Jones' POV**

"Okay, so this is poisonous, right?" Beckie asks, her eyes following mine.

"Yeah, that's right! Um, how about this one?" I point to a small purple vase filled with a pinkish potion.

"Ooh! I know this one! It's Nuni Nite- not poisonous!" She grins. I laugh, nodding.

"Yeah, last one for today," I say, tapping a green potion that smells like mint.

"Mint… OH! That's the one that almost killed me… so poisonous!" She smiles and edges away from it.

"Right again!" I stand up and hug her goodbye.

"G'bye Artie!" Beckie's grin widens as she leans over and kisses my cheek softly, then waves as she leaves.

"See you tomorrow!" I smile. I've been tutoring her now, after "the accident."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long** gone**  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all _wrong _and  
That l_a_s_t_ k_i_s_s_  
I'll cherish.

**O.O Did you expect any of that? Did I *does and awesome pose* shock you?!**

**FACT: I don't think the world is gonna end! FACT: The only reason I made Mimi was so I didn't have to do this to anyone else's character. FACT: I have to go to volleyball practice! FACT: I absolutely LOVE writing Kalli's POV because she's so… sassy and stuff! I love it! FACT: I have some students joining the Dark Side! MWAHAHA! FACT: I'm typing these facts right before Clair's POV. FACT: My new favorite song is by P!NK- it's called "Run." FACT: I am in love with P!NK's songs:O FACT: I'm going to start Clair's POV now… FACT: I accidently just put "Fart" instead of "Fact," but I caught it:P. FACT: Guys, I'm actually proud of this chapter:)!**


	22. Secrets Part 2

**IMPORTANT: Alright, so this took me longer than I thought it would, my apologies! I'm super busy, you probably are too though, eh? I think I'll be wrapping the story up soon, (SPOILER ALERT!) there will of course be an epic battle and the aftermath! I also am planning on taking a short break from SYOCs and such and then I will make another year. You are allowed to resubmit tributes, if you've been a loyal reviewer:). So once this story is finished, keep following this story (I'll put up a chapter noting you on the new story and give you first pick at spots in case you want to keep your old student) or follow me! I love everyone's unsuspicious use of pigletXD jk, you were all so obvious, but I loved reading them! This chapter put snowflake it your review!**

**GUESS WHAT! I HAD A SNOW DAY YESTERDAY! NO SCHOOL! And now, the winter break has officially started! Happy Holidays!**

**Guys, I know I haven't been exactly fair with the POV's and stuff, but it's really hard to balance sixteen characters! If you'd review and ask for a POV, I'm sure I'll give you one soon!**

**Lyrics are not mine. These are P!NK's lyrics to the song Give Me a Reason. **

Right from the start  
You were a **thief** you **stole** my _heart_  
And I your willing **victim**  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that _pretty_  
And with every _touch_ you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your _sleep_  
Things you **never** say to me  
Tell me that you've had **enough**

**Brennan Cabrera's POV**

Elanor's bony fingers brush my shoulder and a chill creeps through me. She's creepy. Three potions are in front of each student. One contains a love potion so strong it's maddening. Another is liquid luck. The third contains "living death," which we just recently learned about. It causes the consumer to become paralyzed while slowly rotting them away inside, a death so gruesome dementors are less merciless. We are told to attempt to tell the difference between the potions by whatever means. She even grinned, saying we could taste them, probably thinking of the living death, but then telling us not too, the liquid luck is too valuable.

I start by smelling each. The one on my far left is where I start. I take a sharp breath in. It smells sickly sweet, so much that my nose crinkles up.

The next concoction smells like earthy things- grass, dirt etc. Not bad.

Then I hover over the last one and take a whiff. It smells beautiful. Scents dancing around me, teasing. The first thing I can name is rain. Fresh rain, then I notice cologne. Calvin Klein's Eternity cologne to be exact, I realize I've always been rather fond of it.

Where have I smelt it before though? An image begins to form in the back of my head or a boy with dark brown hair and blue shining eyes. I can't recall his name, but I remember his brilliant grin in herbology last week. A soft smile creeps onto my own face without acknowledgment. Now what was his name? _Mason. _I voice echoes in my head. That's it though, it's Mason! Heat rushes to my face as my silly grin widens.

**Arthur Jones's POV**

Beckie comes in again today for more tutoring. I thought that I had today off, but I guess it wouldn't hurt! I grin as she brushes by the door and grabs a seat next to me.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hey Beckie! Um, I don't have a lesson planned for today-" I start to say before Beckie interrupts.

"I thought today we'd take a break together, if that's alright with you… We could go Hogsmade or something since school's off today and eat lunch there,"

"Okay, that sounds fun," I smile as she stands up. "I'll pick you up at noon, actually meet me at the courtyard!" I say to her as she's leaving. Beckie nods and continues out the door.

**Tabytha Malfoy's POV**

My retched evil loathsome hideous traitor of a family is in the paper again. This time the headline reads,

_LUCIUS MALFOY- LIAR OR TRAITOR_

Below that an even worse subheading says,

_GRANDDAUGHTER TABYTHA- RIGHTFUL GRYFFINDOR?_

I skim the fowl article, cursing in my head several times.

"The age old death eaters have a granddaughter named Tabytha. This year, being new to

Hogwarts, she was sorted into the House of Gryffindor, but we all want to know whether

the decision is the right one. Tabytha is the first, in a long line of Malfoys' to be sorted into

a house other than Slytherin. Could there possibly _be _a "good" Malfoy, or does the witch have

a terrible scheme? _The Daily Profit _talked with her fellow peer, Maxine Zyrus Maxine states that,

"Tabytha has acted strangly in many of our classes, especially since the Dark Mark has been spotted.

I doubt that she'll be able to say 'no' to the dark forces once they come for her and I think

Hogwarts should act quickly, before she spirals out of hand,"

There's more, but I refuse to read it. It's garbage, everyone knows it! Maxine Zyrus, the lazy git! She'll pay in time…

**AN: I'm surprised I could think of so many insults without cussing once! O.O**

**Liam Bonafaire's POV**

My father deserves the death penalty. I think anyone would agree with me who's read the letter he sent. He threatened me! His own son! He's making me join him, but what if I don't? That's not really a question, I know I have to! He'll skin me and I'm sure of it. That's why I'm going to Knockturn Alley. I'm headed there at the moment actually, grimacing each step I take. I've reached the point where my father has instructed me to "follow the house elf," but I don't see anything.

A small bench is perched on the sidewalk, the sky has begun to develop think white wisps of clouds, making thin lines on the bright blue sky. I huff a sigh and sit on the bench, waiting for the house elf, if there even is one. This could be a trap, or a test. Maybe I'm supposed to head back to Hogwarts and leave my father in the dust. But, no one would do that to me, I don't think. Behind the bench a set of finely trimmed bushes start to tremble. I turn my head around searching inbetween the tiny gaps of the branches.

"I am Tinka, yes yes," A small voice chirps from behind the greenery. Soon a diminutive house elf climbs over towards me.

"Tinka, I am Liam. I have been noticed that you are supposed to take me somewhere-" I start.

"Grab my arm! You are out of Hogwart's grounds, yes yes," She says as I take her arm.

_WHOOSH!_

The world spins around me and I feel like I'm in an amusement park ride. My stomach drops and in all in a split second. Then we arrive at a dark, dimly lit street. A tall sign with crooked cursive reads, _BURGIN AND BURKE'S. _A shiver crawls down my spine.

"We just apparated, didn't we?" I ask Tinka.

She nods, "Yes, yes,"

"Liam!" A sly voice calls behind me.

"Father," I half snarl back.

"I'm glad to see you've joined us! Bella will be happy to see you,"

"Who?"

"Bellatrix, my dear boy,"

"That's impossible, she's dead!" I avoid his eyes.

"Dead is such a lightly used term nowadays," another voice whispers in my ear. I whip around to find her, with her frizzy hair and devilish grin.

"You're alive," I say in awe. "Everyone thinks you're dead!"

She ignores me, "Lucius should be here in a moment. His childish granddaughter remains with Hogwarts," she spits. Moments later Mr. Malfoy apparates into the scene.

"Lucius, have you seen the papers?" Bellatrix asks.

"Yes,"

They babble on about whatever. Then they stop and stare at me and I jolt straight up to pay attention.

"Liam," Bellatrix smirks, "we have an important task for you,"

…

Right from the start  
You were a **thief** you **stole** my _heart_  
And I your willing **victim**  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that _pretty_  
And with every _touch_ you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your _sleep_  
Things you **never** say to me  
Tell me that you've had **enough**

…

**Now, a while ago I asked why Matthew smelt like mint! The answer was in a previous chapter… When Beckie fainted Artie said that the potion smelt like mint, then realizing that mint symbolized suspicion in the plant world. And Mimi should have been suspicious of Matthew.**

**Beckie will have a POV next chapter!:) And… Mimi will find out Matthew's "secret" O.o**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. REVIEW FOR A POV!**


	23. The Task for Liam

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I love seeing them when I wake up! I also like knowing that some people are trying to catch back up on the chapters (cough cough Susie CJ, cough smyle cough). Anyways thanks! I was inspired to start right back up on the next chapter! Begginning with Liam and the bi- I mean Bellatrix:) When I started typing this it was our THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY! Party, whoop! "The King is Dead, but the Queen is Alive" by P!NK could describe a Bella/Voldie relationship thing or Mimi/Matthew! Or anyone else you choose:).**

The _King_ is **dead **

but the _Queen _is **alive**,

_O_/_f_/_f_ with his *head*

I am **done** with his l_i_e_s_

**Liam Bonafaire's POV **(I know he's been getting a lot nowadays, but he's my only connection with the "Dark Side" as of now…)

"Lucius? Do you have the poison-gaggers?" Bellatrix asks, eyes wide with excitement. _Say no! Please, I don't want to do anything for them! Let me go! _I think helplessly.

"Of course, my lady," He draws out each word.

"Don't call me _that. _Bring them to me!" Her black frizzy hair whips in the soft breeze. Lucius vanishes for a moment and at first I think he's fleeing from her, but then he returns with two small plants tucked in his arms.

"Here they are," he snarls, passing them to Bellatrix, "Stolen effortlessly from the coward Longbottom,"

"Well done Lucius! Did you kill the girl?" She asks and I jump. _Which girl?_

"No, because he gave us the plants we desired instead," Lucius looks surprised as well as me.

"Damn it!" She shrieks, and continues an octave higher, "Oh, he gave me the little plants so I guess the girl can be released now and oh maybe she can polish my little tiny sparkly shoes," She sticks her face right up to his as she speaks, now a faint whisper, "_Kill _the girl, you idiot. Prove to him he cannot confess of the poison-gaggers and the threat."

"All right," he shivered. I still can't figure out who they are talking about, only that Neville gave them these plants.

"Now, to you my dear boy," Bellatrix turns back to me, I can see anger written across her face. Until a mock expression of calm takes over. "Your task is to bring these plants into Hogwarts! Place one the Great Hall and another in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. After you have set them both down you must pluck a leaf from each, then clear the area if you'd like to spare yourself," a maniac grin forms across her face.

"Son," my father says slowly, "Your job is to blow up the school on the 1st next month,"

**Dumbledore in Third Person…**

Albus raised his glasses above his head, his wiry white hair pulled back. He studied the calendar smiling. He had a treat for the students- next month on the 1st, he'd through a party for the fourth through seventh years. They should all have formal wear already.

**Mimi Elliot's POV**

Kalli told me. I let it happen again. _Again! _A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. I'm stronger than this. Matthew's a coward who'll never know love. He'll be alone in life unless he can figure it out. Damn him. And Maxine! They deserve each other. I meet Kalli in the hall and fall into her arms.

"I'm sorry I was terrible the other day," she says. I look up to her startled. Kalli doesn't apologize.

"No, it's fine. I was a jerk too," I say, my voice muffled in her sleeve.

"Don't look now, but _he's _coming," she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Good." I say, letting go of Kalli and walking over to him. He walks cockily, with his nose high, but I can see his eyes are bloodshot the slightest bit, and it makes me smile, growing confidence.

"Mimi!" Kalli tries to stop me, thinking I'm unstable and attempting to keep me from humiliating myself, but I keep going. Kalli stands behind me when I approach Matthew.

"I know what you did," I start off.

"I know," Matthew says quietly, glancing around the hall nervously. "Look, can we do this somewhere else?"

"No," I say frankly. I'm not going to do anything for him.

"Fine. What is it?"

"You know what it is you idiot! You ditched me to be with _her!" _I call, aware that everyone's eyes are on me.

"And…?" He says, sounding annoyed. Hatred blinds me. A wicked grin crosses my face when

_SMACK!_

I slap him and run off. Kalli throws him the finger as the crowd parts for us.

**Sam (Samuel) Reyes POV**

I take my free period to find Tabytha. I secretly sneak into the girl's Gryffindor dorm. It's empty except for a heap on one of the beds closest to the window.

"Tab?" I ask cautiously.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She looks surprised as she sits up in the bed.

"I came to check up on you," I smile at her. I notice her red eyes and her paler than normal face.

"Oh… you didn't have to do that. I'm fine!" She tries to smile as well, but I see tears well up in her eyes.

"You don't have to lie, I can stand the truth," I give a small laugh and sit down next to her, putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Okay, but be prepared! Once I start I can't stop," she grins for real and starts telling me what's been bothering her, like I don't already know and her grin disappears. "My father and grandfather are Death Eaters Sam! The school thinks that I'm dangerous and that I shouldn't go here anymore and that I should go home and that I'm not a rightful Gryffindor and that my family made the Dark Mark and that I'll kill everyone and.. and.. what if they're right?" She takes a deep breath and waits for me to say something.

"They can't be right Tab, because you _are _a Gryffindor! You were rightfully sorted like everyone else! Who cares even if your family did any of that? You don't have to stay with them once term ends, I'm sure you could stay with me!" I try to cheer her up. Her eyes stare aimlessly at a spot on the dusty floor.

"What if I'm not who everyone thinks I am? Who I think I am?"

"Tab, we all know who you are! You're fun and kind and smart and a little bit of a badass and I love you for it," I whisper and she takes her eyes off the floor.

"You do?"

"Yeah,"

She grins crookedly then laughs, "I love you too Sam,"

**Beckie (Rebecca) Liddel's POV**

I twirl my finger around a piece of hair, when Artie comes. He wears jeans and a puffy navy blue jacket. I wave to him and we start walking to Hogsmade.

"I like your hair like that," He says softly. I feel the back of my head, remembering that it's in a half-up half- down style.

"Thanks," I reply, "Cool shoes," I gesture to his Nike black tennis shoes with orange laces.

"Thank you, isn't it nice to get out of those robes every once in a while?" Artie smiles.

"Yeah, it really is,"

"How are you doing?" He asks suddenly, "You know, with the Dark Mark?"

"Oh! That… scary stuff, but I think we'll be okay. I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"-Voldemort," Artie interrupts.

"-Voldemort is dead. He can't be back," I say firmly.

"Yeah, I think we'd all be pretty screwed," he chuckles softly.

"Mmhmm… but who did it then?" I ask, thinking to out loud.

"I don't know, probably some kid playing a prank. The Death Eaters would dare to come back," He says confidently, and I pray he's right.

"I bet so,"

"There's nothing to worry about!"

The _King_ is **dead **

but the _Queen _is **alive**,

_O_/_f_/_f_ with his *head*

I am **done** with his l_i_e_s_

…

**Sorry if I got a little sappy there:D SUPER FAST UPDATES! That's what Christmas Break does for ya!**

**LUNA O.O What do you think will happen to her? What are some cute couple names for SamXxTabytha? What about ArtieXxBeckie? **

**Tamuel? Hehe. What about Bethur O.O lol. I hope you guys have some good ones, 'cause I'm pretty bad at this..**

_**REVIEW FOR A POV**_


	24. Help!

**Okay, IK haven't updated recently because I've been trying to hurry up my other story Tearing at the Seams… I think I'll have the finale up in the next chapter. **

**Albus Dumbledore (Third Person)**

"STUDENTS!" Albus calls over the entire mass of people in the Great Hall. "I have an important message for you," he adds much softer. "On the first of next month we will have a grand party. As you know that's in three days. I hope you all brought formal wear. I am sorry to the younger students, but this get together is for the older students only- years four through seven. I expect good behavior and lots of fun. I hope you may all attend,"

In the back row at the Ravenclaw table one boy's heart has already leaped into his stomach. Now he knows why Bellatrix chose that day. The girl sitting next to him twirls her bright blonde pony tail around her pointer finger, staring at the boy in Slytherin at his table, mental daggers through her eyes. Two sets of faces glare at the girl next to him (Maxine Zyrus). Both girls wish they could end her for good after what she did to them.

The school is broken and unveiled. The students on two separate sides of every story. They are alone- Just how Ms. Lestrange likes it.

**Okay, I know that was stupidly short, and I apologize for giving you false hope- but I have something to tell ya'll. Er, ask ya'll… Should the students have dates and stuff and is it okay if like next chapter's the finale? Also, I think I'm going to be making a SYOT instead of a SYOC for now, though I'll probably return to one eventually.**


	25. A Body in the Basement

**Enjoy.**

**Lyrics are foreshadowing for the rest of the chapter…**

Got a ***secret***  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the **g/r/a/v/e**

**Brennan Cabrera's POV**

"You look beautiful," I say in awe, as Clair twirls around for me. Her dress is dark green and brings out her eyes. She has her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. A black clutch is in between her fingers.

"Thanks; Kalli?" Clair turns to the other person in the room. She's called her and me over to help her with her outfit tonight since we're her "best, most honest friends." Kalli has one hand on her chin and the other across her lap, looking like she's in deep thought.

"Love the dress. Not the clutch. I think you need this one," Kalli hands over a silver smaller one with "LV" emblazoned on the side for Louis Vuitton ™.

"Just randomly carrying that around?" I raise my eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

Yesterday I got together with Mason. Clair and him are the only people who know I'm gay yet. I guess I'll have to tell my family here soon. I know Clair and Mason can keep my secret safe for now. That's why Mason and I have decided to go to the lake tonight instead of the party. I can feel the red seeping into my cheeks.

"Okay, my turn!" Kalli hops up and head to the closet to change quickly before coming out again in a full navy blue dress. She's left her hair down and curled the tips lightly. She heads to the mirror and puts on a layer of makeup before standing in front of Clair and me.

"Do I look okay?" She smiles, giving us a twirl.

"Yeah, you look awesome!" I do a thumbs up.

"Super cute!" Clair claps.

"I never asked- who are your dates?" I say.

"Dexter Donovan asked me to go with him yesterday," Clair smiles.

Kalli blushes before saying, "an upperclassman. Michal Zambini," I know who Michal is, well, I've heard of him at least.

"Who are you going with Brennan?" Kalli asks, it's an innocent question, but I take it as a threat.

"No one. I mean, I'm not going,"

"Really? No special girl in your life?" Kalli smirks playfully.

"Where'd you get your dress Kalli?" Clair swoops in to help me.

"Ralph Lauren, it's kind of old which sucks, but I didn't want to buy a new one in case I forgot it here over the summer," _Poor Kalli Caulder, forced to wear an old dress,_ I think sarcastically.

**Mimi Elliot's POV **

I walk around the hallway, moping about. I have no date now Matthew and Maxine are together. Those two deserve each other, I keep telling myself. I'm glad Matthew and I are over. That is until I see him walking through the hall now with his hair ruffled over and a sideways grin on his perfect face. He spells out trouble in his crystal blue eyes. I put on a bored expression, and keep my chin up.

"What?" I snap when he approaches me.

"I… um Maxine is going out of town for a few days. She left this morning. She's going to visit her family for her brother's birthday,"

"And why do I suddenly give a shit about Maxine?" I cross my arms over my chest and tap my foot. Matthew lowers his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you'd go to the party with me," My mouth drops, shock written all over my face. He did _not _just say that.

"So you can drop me again? Who do you think I _am? _ You think I'll just fall back into your arms and let this start all over again?! You must really be full of yourself- Kalli was right," I fire at him before whipping around and heading in the opposite direction towards the basement.

I decide to do a lap around the school to calm myself down. At least Matthew will be all alone tonight, I think, but it isn't as satisfying as I hoped. I walk down the steps to the dark, damp basement. Only the potions class remains down here. Years ago the rest of it was torn down.

As I carefully step around a wet puddle I hear voices coming from the room. I'm about to hurry by, unnoticed when I recognize one of the voices. I can't remember where I've heard it before, or who it is. A small quivering voice talks to the other one.

"Master, please do not make me do this. The boy deserves to have fun tonight. Albus said it was a treat for all," I can tell this voice belongs to a house elf.

"To hell with Albus!" The other one calls, much more bitter and high-pitched than the first. "Give the boy the plant and _follow him! _If he does what I've instructed for him, we have no problems! You've been commanded Tinka!"

"Yes Master Lestrange,"

My stomach drops for the second time tonight. It-it can't be her! She's dead for heaven's sake! Sure enough however, that voice was her's. I can tell now I've been fed a piece of information like that.

"Tinka, I've asked you not to call me by my last name," she sneers.

"S-sorry master,"

"That's your third slip of the night, my dear, looks like you're out!" God, no. This doesn't sound good… "Crucio," she mutters under her breath, just loud enough to filter through the door to my ears.

Before I know what's happening I hear a strangled cry coming from the room. It makes my heart grow cold. Footsteps head towards me, and I can tell Bellatrix has chosen to wear heels tonight by the way they "clop, clop," on the floor. I jump from the door when the handle starts to turn like it's on fire.

A woman who looks nothing like Ms. Lestrange stands behind the door. It's Elanor. At first she looks startled to see me, but then her lips curl into a smile.

"How long have you been standing there dear?" She asks sweetly.

"Long enough," I answer simply, before turning to run away, but a bony hand grabs my wrist.

"Oh no, no, no! My darling, I can't simply let you run off like that! You'll tell," She snarls, drawing a gnarly twisted wand from her pocket.

"Please!" My courage is taken away, "Please, I'll do anything! I won't tell- ever," I beg her to spare me.

"And I will make sure of it, _AVADA KADAVRA_**!**"

Got a ***secret***  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the **g/r/a/v/e**

…

**Now there's your real chapter for the day! I lied, the finale should be next chapter!  
Hey guys, I'm sick… (Karen Smith voice), but I am for real… hope you enjoyed, if possible…**


End file.
